


Bringing Down the House

by AGJ1990



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGJ1990/pseuds/AGJ1990
Summary: Normal life AU-this time for Dean. After John has his second heart attack, Dean convinces his father to move in with him and his wife Amanda. But when John moves in, his strict, no-nonsense personality clashes with the very artistic and free spirited Chloe, Amanda's seventeen-year-old daughter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters of Supernatural do not belong to me. The original character of Chloe and Amanda do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, here’s the deal. I didn’t intend the last chapter to be so short. I typed the first part of the chapter (the part I posted), then had some power problems today, so I handwrote the rest of the chapter, intending to type it later. My sleep deprived brain thought that I had already typed the rest of the chapter, so I posted it. This chapter below was originally supposed to be the rest of chapter ten, so this chapter here is actually more like chapter 10.5 rather than 11. Hope that makes sense.

“Up and at ‘em, kiddo! Time for school!”

 

Chloe groaned. “I don’t wanna!”

 

“I know, sweetie. But let’s go. Get up and get moving and it’ll be easier. Promise.”

 

Chloe sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes, reminding her mother of her being seven years old rather than seventeen. “Coming.”

 

Amanda, who had been turning to leave the room and go back down to the kitchen to start breakfast, stopped and turned back to Chloe. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing.” Chloe said.

 

“I don’t care that you’re seventeen. I can and will tickle it out of you.” Amanda said.

 

Chloe wrinkled her nose at the thought. “You wouldn’t.”

 

“You want to try me?” Amanda threatened, hand on her hip to make her threat more believable.

 

Chloe huffed. “Fine.” She looked down and picked at a loose thread on her comforter. “I miss Riley.”

 

Amanda immediately softened. She’d guessed correctly that there was something much more than foot-dragging going on. Amanda looked at a photo on the wall, one she’d taken herself but had no idea it would be the last one she’d ever take. Chloe had an arm around the shoulder of her best friend, Riley Sampson, at Riley’s birthday party a few weeks earlier. Riley had spent lots of time at Amanda and Chloe’s house over the fourteen years the two of them had been friends, to the point that Riley eventually called Amanda ‘aunt Mom’ and then eventually ‘Mom’. Just six hours after the photo was taken, Riley had gone down to the local library, found his way to the roof, and leapt off it to his death. Chloe, and even Amanda, had been left shattered. Amanda took a seat on Chloe’s bed.

 

“Do you want me to go to school with you?”

 

Chloe thought for a moment, then shook her head. “No. I need to get used to it.”

 

“Honey, I took you and Riley to school together every single day for five years. I hate to break it to you, but you won’t get used to it.” Amanda said. “Do you want me to take you today and start waking you up a little earlier so you can ride the bus?”

 

“No.” Chloe said. “I want to use the walk to talk to him. Is that dumb?”

 

“I don’t think so.” Amanda answered. “I still do.”

 

“You do?”

“I do. I practically raised that kid the same way I raised you.” Amanda said.

 

“Yeah, you did.”

 

“Listen. I’ll be home all day today. If you need me, call me and I’ll come pick you up. But try to stay, okay? It’s the last semester of your senior year. It’s meant to be fun. Riley wouldn’t want you to be miserable right now.”

 

“You’re right.” Chloe said. She yawned and stretched. “I’m gonna get dressed and I’ll be right down.”

 

“Okay. Good girl. You want pancakes or French toast?”

 

“Waffles.”

 

Amanda laughed. “Deal.”

 

Amanda went to the kitchen and began to start on breakfast. Dean was already sitting at the counter, dressed in his work uniform, cup of coffee in his hand. John sat at the kitchen table, an open newspaper in front of his face, blocking him from Amanda’s view almost completely.

 

“Morning, guys.”

 

“Morning.” Both said virtually at the same time.

 

After sharing a quick kiss with Dean, Amanda quickly pulled the ingredients together for waffles. “I’m making waffles for the princess. You guys want any?”

 

“Yes, please.” Dean said. “Want me to make some bacon and eggs?”

 

“That would be great.”

 

Dean and Amanda worked together, and a few minutes later, breakfast was ready and on the table. Chloe could be heard in her room the entire time, taking a shower and then spraying something. As they placed the last plate onto the table, Amanda said a silent prayer. _John, please don’t start with Chloe this morning._ John had moved in a week after Riley’s funeral, so he had only been in the house a little over a month. For most of the time Amanda had been married to Dean, he’d been a full time hunter. But one heart attack two years earlier, and another, more serious one a week before Riley had died, had made it easier for Dean to convince his father to move in with them. Without talking to Amanda first.

 

That had led to the biggest fight the couple had ever had. Chloe was extremely wary of strangers. Dean argued that John wasn’t a stranger, that Chloe had met him before. Amanda argued that they’d been married for twelve years, and Chloe had met John exactly three times. He was enough of a stranger, she said, that him moving into their house was a problem. She’d eventually relented, of course, when Dean was just short of begging her.

“Babe, please. He’s my dad. If he’s here, I know he’s not out there drifting and maybe having another heart attack that he might not live through this time. Please do this for me.”

 

Amanda decided that he’d had a point. Dean had done more for her and Chloe than she could ever repay. When her ex-husband had dumped her and a four-year-old Chloe on the side of the road one wet, rainy night, Dean had been the one to find them and pick them up. He’d taken them to a diner, paid for dinner for them, and talked to a shaking, scared Chloe about anything other than her father. He’d made Chloe so at ease that she’d ended up sleeping in his lap before leaving the diner.

 

Dean had driven the two of them back home that night, over fifty miles away, and helped put a now sleeping soundly Chloe into her bed. He’d started to leave and find a motel room, but Amanda had insisted he stay with them and sleep on the couch. The rest was history. Her divorce was finalized the following year, and they’d gotten married almost right away. Dean had told her the truth the night before their wedding about monsters, and Amanda had surprised even herself at her easy acceptance of it. Dean had later quit hunting after Amanda lost her job, and found a job himself at the local garage. Though she picked up various odds and ends jobs after that, Dean had given her what she’d always dreamed of-the ability to stay home and raise Chloe. With all that, Amanda decided it was time to repay the favor Dean had given her. But she had one rule.

 

“I know he’s your father, and I know he’s family. And he can stay as long as he needs to. But he does not run this house. I expect him to contribute at least with simple chores. Washing dishes. Laundry. Maybe cook once in a while. And he needs to realize he is not in charge of this house. That means what you say and what I say goes. Can you handle telling him that?”

 

Dean had agreed, and thanked Amanda profusely for letting it happen. The first couple of days weren’t so bad. John was polite, would make conversation, and would help her out without being asked. But he was constantly glancing sideways at Chloe. Her free spirted, artistic, and caring spirit clashed with John’s no nonsense one. Amanda could tell he didn’t like the way she raised Chloe, but she didn’t care. He’d never directly criticize her, or worse, Chloe, but would make little comments that dug at Amanda.

 

When Chloe called down the hall to her mother to tell her she was going to the library, and would be back ‘around seven’, John had looked at Amanda and said, “That didn’t sound like a question.”

 

When he found out that Chloe attended a performing arts high school, he’d said, “What’s wrong with regular school?”

 

When Chloe had come down one morning in shorts and a tank top, he’d asked snidely, “ _That’s_ what you’re wearing to school?”

 

When Chloe had cut her hair, which at the time had been almost down to her butt, by more than half, he’d shaken his head. “You looked like a young lady with the way it was before. Why’d you cut it?”

 

When he’d discovered that Amanda’s best friend practically her entire life had been a boy, he’d said to Dean, not knowing that Amanda and Chloe could hear him, “Boys and girls aren’t meant to be best friends. They would’ve ended up pregnant really young if the kid had lived.

 

 _That_ little incident had made Amanda snap. A crying Chloe had run to her room, and Amanda had made herself very clear to John. The criticisms of Chloe and Amanda, both verbal and non-verbal, were to stop immediately. Chloe was her daughter, and Amanda would raise her as she saw fit. If he had a problem with that, he could leave. And, she’d told him, Riley was her son. Not by blood, but he was still her son. And if he ever disrespected her son’s memory in her house again, he’d be looking for a new place to live. John had, of course, apologized, not wanting to risk more of Amanda’s wrath. Finally, two minutes after the table was set, Chloe came down. Amanda gasped and smiled.

 

“I love it!”

 

Chloe walked in, placed her backpack on the ground, and spun around once. Her hair was a bright green color. Amanda noticed that John looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn’t.

 

“Come on, honey. Come eat or you’ll be late.” Amanda handed her a plate and asked, “Why’d you do your hair that way today, sweetie?”

 

Chloe shrugged a little, and John was practically twitching with the urge to say something. But he didn’t.

 

“I don’t know. It’s Riley’s favorite color, so I thought I’d surprise him.” Chloe said. “You think it’s stupid?”

 

“Not at all.” Amanda said. “Eat up, baby. So what are your plans for this afternoon?”

 

“Tyler and Colton are coming over to practice for my showcase.” Chloe said. “Hey, Dean? Could we do that in the garage? It’s got the biggest floor in the house.”

 

“Sure, kiddo. Just be careful of my tools and stuff, okay?”

 

“I will. Thanks.” Chloe finished the waffle she was on and then checked the clock. “Oops! Gotta go!” She grabbed her backpack and kissed her mother’s cheek. “Bye, Mom. Bye, Dean. Bye, Mr. Winchester.”

 

As she headed off towards school, Chloe could only hope to have a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a lot more coming up. I’m not anywhere near done with this story. Stay tuned:
> 
> -Chloe, Amanda, and Dean tell John about their life. This will probably cover two to three chapters, and will be, I predict, 75-80% flashbacks. The flashbacks will also include Riley and Sam.
> 
> -Chloe prepares for the winding down of her school year, and her senior showcase.
> 
> -Chloe meets a boy and brings him home to face Dean, John, and Sam.
> 
> -Amanda gets some good news.
> 
> -Sam and John work more on mending their relationship.
> 
> -Someone comes into Sam’s life.


	2. Chapter 2

John had never considered himself a nosey person. Most of the time, he couldn’t care less how someone else lived their life. He knew his boys would never believe it, but he didn’t really care what they did with their personal lives. Even when they were growing up, as long as their training was done and there were no hunts going on, he really didn’t care how they spent whatever little personal time they had.

 

But he was having to fight to hold his tongue. Chloe seemed like a good kid, but there were things about her that rubbed him the wrong way. She was constantly doing things without asking either her mother or Dean for permission. She seemed to treat them both more like friends than parents. The fact that she called Dean by his first name bothered him too. Dean had raised her from the time she was five, so John thought it was well past time for her to call him Dad or at least uncle Dean. But the first and only time he’d said something about it to Dean, he’d been promptly but respectfully shut down.

 

“Leave it alone, Dad.”  

 

John had never brought it up again, mostly because Dean was right. John had very few true regrets in his life, and not getting to know Amanda and Chloe was one of them. When Dean had dropped the bomb that he was leaving hunting to get married, John had given him the same ultimatum he’d given his younger son Sam years earlier. _You walk out that door, you don’t come back._ Though Sam leaving for college had been a surprise, Dean leaving him had pulled the rug out from under John’s whole life. He’d been counting on Dean’s loyalty to his father to keep him there, but obviously it hadn’t. It had occurred to him later that, had he been less stubborn and just accepted the fact that his boys had their own lives, Chloe could have grown up as his surrogate grandchild rather than just a random child that was a part of his life.

 

He had met Chloe three times before he’d moved in with them. The first time he’d seen her, a year or so before Dean had left him and announced they were getting married, she was a shy, just turned five-year-old child who clung mostly to her mother and a little to Dean. The second time, Dean had gone to see them after a hunt and insisted on John coming along. _Come on, Dad. It’ll do you good to spend some time with people other than other hunters._ That time, Chloe had been six, and was much livelier than before. The final time, five years after Dean had left and they’d reached a tentative peace agreement, Chloe had been eleven and was much more interested in her friends and being a typical sixth grade girl than in the rough, burly man she barely knew that had come to visit them for two days.

 

John was shoved out of his thoughts by Amanda, who walked into the room talking on her cellphone animatedly. “That’s awesome, Sam! Thank you so much. I’ll see you tonight.”

 

When Amanda snapped her phone shut, John asked, surprised, “Sam’s coming?”

 

“Yep. He’s been at a conference for his firm a couple of hours away and they gave him a couple days off. He’s coming to visit to surprise Dean and cheer up Chloe.”

 

“Cheer her up? Has she been upset?”

 

Amanda tried to hide her annoyance. She knew that John wasn’t very observant, but it took her aback sometimes how very little he seemed to notice. “Yes. Her best friend died less than two months ago. She’s been upset.”

 

“Sorry, I should’ve thought of that.” John said. “So, she and Sam are pretty close?”

 

“Oh, Lord, yes.” Amanda laughed.

 

Amanda felt she couldn’t overstate how much Chloe absolutely _loved_ Sam. They’d met when Sam had come over to meet, as Sam described it, ‘the women who had managed to capture his wayward brother’s heart’. She lost herself in the memory as she described it to John.

 

_Twelve years earlier_

_Amanda held a shaking Chloe, murmuring to her not to be scared, that mommy was right there. Chloe was scared to death of strangers, and if she was honest, Amanda was scared too. Dean clearly loved his brother, and the depth of that love for someone he barely saw had caused Amanda to wonder if he could ever love them as much as he loved Sam. Then she’d feel silly for even having the thought._

_She’d seen Sam in pictures, but his height took her breath away. He had to duck to fit in their front door, and when he stepped through, Amanda felt Chloe’s hold on her neck tighten a little, and she shushed the shaking toddler quietly while Sam and Dean shared a hug. Once Sam and Dean caught up, Sam turned to Amanda._

_“You must be the famous Amanda.”_

_“I am.” Amanda said with a smile, offering her hand for Sam to shake. “You must be Sammy.”_

_“Normally I only like Dean calling me that, but I think I’ll make an exception for you.”_

_“Well, I’m honored.”_

_“And you…” Sam turned to Chloe, who was trying to make herself invisible in her mother’s arms, “must be Chloe.”_

_“Hi.” Chloe said, barely above a whisper._

_“She’s a little shy.” Amanda explained._

_“I see.” Sam said. “I bet I look a little scary to you, huh? Because I’m so much bigger than you?”_

_“Little bit.”_

_“Can I tell you a secret?” Sam asked. “I was a little scared to meet you, too.”_

_“You were?” Chloe asked, finally starting to crack a smile. “But I’m not scary. I’m just a little girl.”_

_“And I’m nothing but a big ol’ teddy bear.” Sam said. “You think we can be friends?”_

_“I think so.” Chloe said. To her mother’s utter amazement, Chloe offered Sam her hand to shake too. “Nice to meet you.”_

_“And it’s so nice to meet you too. You know what, I think I’ve got something in this bag for you. Would you like it?”_

_“Is it okay, mommy?” Chloe asked._

_Amanda nodded. “Of course it’s okay.”_

_Sam reached into his bag and pulled out a book, worn and slightly tattered with age. “Dean told me you liked to read. This was my favorite book when I was your age. Dean gave it to me for my fifth birthday.”_

_“It’s for me?” Chloe asked._

_“All for you.”_

_“Wow. Thanks.” Chloe said, taking the book from him and running her fingers over it carefully._

_“You’re welcome, sweetheart.”_

_“Would you read it to me?” Chloe asked. “Please?”_

_“Sure, kiddo.” Sam said._

_“After dinner.” Amanda said. “Chloe, you want to show Sam where to put his bags and where to wash up?”_

_“Sure, I will. Come on, uncle Sammy, it’s this way.”_

_Amanda put Chloe down and watched as she led Sam down the hall. Dean was smiling, and wrapped his arms around Amanda’s waist._

_“I think she’s in love.” Dean whispered._

_“I think they both are.” Amanda whispered back. “She’s doing so much better.”_

_“She is.” Dean agreed. “I can’t believe she’s already calling him uncle Sammy.”_

_“I’m glad.” Amanda said, and for the first time in years felt truly happy, truly complete. “Come on. Dinner’s ready.”_

 

“She called him uncle Sammy the first night she met him?”

 

“She did. And she never stopped.” Amanda said.

 

“So why doesn’t…”

 

“Mom! I’m home!”

 

“I’m in the kitchen, sweetie!” Amanda called.

 

Chloe came bouncing into the kitchen. “What’s this big surprise?”

 

“It’s not here yet.” Amanda said. “You get it _if_ you help me make dinner.”

 

“Okay. Sure.” Chloe said. “What are we having?”

 

Amanda grinned. “Tacos and chopped salad.”

 

It took a moment for recognition to dawn on Chloe’s face. “Sam’s coming?”

 

“Yep. He’ll be here tonight.”

 

A delighted squeal escaped from Chloe, who nearly tackled her mother with the force of her hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, Mom!”

 

“Don’t thank me. It was Sammy’s idea.” Amanda said. “But Dean doesn’t know.”

 

“I won’t say anything.” Chloe promised. “I’m going to put my stuff in my room.”

 

“Okay. Do you have any homework?”

 

“Not this weekend.” Chloe said.

 

“Alright. Go ahead and come right back down.”

 

“Be right back.” Chloe turned to leave and then seemed to see John for the first time. “Hi, Mr. Winchester.”   


“Hi.” John said simply.

 

Chloe left and went to her room, and John was left with a pit in his stomach. He knew what Sam had been up to, but he hadn’t seen him since he left for Stanford. Not face to face, anyway. When he’d been hunting, he’d stopped in and checked on him from time to time, but always made sure to leave before Sam spotted him. He knew it was stubborn of him not to reach out, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. Soon enough, not long after Dean got home, there was a knock at the door.

 

“Dean? Can you get it, honey?” Amanda called.

 

“Where’s Chloe?”

 

“She’s in the shower!” Amanda said, cringing at her own bad lie as Chloe threw her a _what are you thinking?_ type of look.

 

“Fine!”

 

Amanda and Chloe both listened from the kitchen as Dean opened the door and let out an excited “Sammy!” John watched from the living room entrance, a passive, slightly jealous observer to the scene unfolding in front of him.

 

“How’s my favorite niece?” Sam asked.

 

Chloe rolled her eyes; Sam made the same joke every time he visited, so she knew what was coming. “I’m your only niece.”

 

Sam’s voice changed slightly. “Well, then, all the more reason for me to be protective.”   


Chloe couldn’t help it. She giggled.

 

“Okay, squirt. Time for you to tell me what you’ve been doing.”

 

“Dinner first.” Amanda said.

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Sam finally turned to his father. He’d been fearing this meeting as much as John had. “Hey, dad.”

 

“Hey, Sammy. Long time.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Warning-Sam asks Chloe about what happened to Riley in this chapter. It deals with her feelings of guilt about Riley’s suicide. Sam implies that he had some suicidal thoughts of his own when he was that age, leading to a fight between him and John.**

 

Dinner that night was a mixed affair for John. He tried to hide his jealousy at the easy manner in which Sam talked with Chloe, Dean, and Amanda. He knew he’d done it to himself. It was his own fault that he was an outsider in his own family. Chloe was more animated than John remembered seeing her, happily catching Sam up on what she’d been up to since he’d last seen her. With one glaring exception, of course.

 

“How long are you here?” Chloe asked.

 

“I have to go back Sunday night.”

 

“Come on! You can’t stay any longer? We haven’t seen you in forever!”

 

“I know, kiddo. I’m sorry. I’ve got a lot of work to do.”

 

 “Okay. You’re coming back for my showcase, though, right?”

 

“I don’t know.” Sam said, face filling with regret.

 

Chloe looked crushed. “Uncle Sammy, you have to be there…”

 

Sam smiled, unable to keep up the ruse. “It’s just the biggest night of my favorite kid’s life. What do you think? I’m gonna miss _that_ for work?”

 

“Thanks, uncle Sam.”

 

“You’re welcome, kid.” Sam said, kissing her cheek. “You gonna tell me what you’re doing?”

 

Amanda nodded. “Yes, please. Tell us what you’re doing.”

 

“Nope. Sorry. It’s a surprise.” Chloe grinned.

 

Amanda groaned. “Ugh. Fine.”

 

Dean, who had been sitting fairly quietly, watching his father and brother and hoping the two of them didn’t erupt into any arguments. He could see the tension that seemed to settle in his father’s shoulders, and hoped that John would make some effort to make conversation with Sam or vice versa. So far, with the exception of their small talk in the hallway, neither one had said anything to the other.

 

“Uncle Sam, let’s watch a movie tonight.”

 

“Honey, Sam’s probably pretty tired…”

 

“No. It’s okay.” Sam said. “Hanging out with Chloe’s the reason I came.”

 

“I want you to get a shower and in your PJs first.” Amanda said.

“Aww, mom…”

 

Chloe whined a little, but knew she was lucky. She didn’t have a lot of strict rules, but bedtime was one her mother had always said would be enforced ‘as long as you’re in this house’.

 

“Relax. You can stay up as later as you want tonight and tomorrow since Sam’s here. After he’s gone, back to normal bedtime.”

 

“Wow, mom. Thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Amanda said.

 

“Mandy, I’ll get the dishes if you want to go relax.”

 

“No, Sam, that’s okay…”

 

“I’ll help him, mom. You go ahead.” Chloe insisted. “I kinda want to talk to him alone.”

 

Amanda sighed. “Okay. If you’re sure.”

 

“You too, Dean. Why don’t you and mom go spend some time together?” Chloe suggested.

 

Dean’s eyebrow raised slightly in surprise. Though the idea of alone time with Amanda was more than appealing to him, he couldn’t help but be slightly suspicious that Chloe was pushing for it so hard. “What’s going on with you?”

 

“Nothing. Why are you so suspicious?”

 

“Can’t help it.” Dean said. He turned to Sam and asked, “Do you know?”

 

“If I did, would I tell you?”

 

“Good point.” Dean said. “Alright, babe. Let’s go, as Chloe put it, ‘spend some time together’. Don’t wait up for us, guys.”

 

“Oh, gross!”

 

Chloe pulled a face that made every adult, even John, laugh. When Amanda and Dean were headed upstairs, Sam looked at the table. “I wash, you dry?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Sam turned to his father, who was still sitting there rather awkwardly. “Dad? Would you help us, please?”

 

“Sure.”

John took the dishes off the table and placed them in the sink, then grabbed his cup and poured himself another cup of coffee. Sam was annoyed, but bit his tongue. He had clearly heard Sam say that they were going to wash the dishes, but he chose to dirty another one in the process. Chloe was filling the sink with soapy water, so Sam pulled up his sleeves and walked over to her. After a few quiet moments passed between them, Sam asked quietly,

 

“So, how you doing? Really?”

 

Chloe held a plate in her hand that she dried and put into the dishrack next to the sink. “Okay, I guess.”

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t come when Riley died.” Sam said. “I really am.”

 

“It’s okay. I understand.” Chloe answered.

 

“Really?”

 

“Why you couldn’t come? Yeah. Why he did what he did? No.”

 

“You want to tell me what happened?” Sam asked. “He seemed like such a happy kid.”

 

Chloe swallowed hard. It was still hard to talk about, even weeks later. “Mom, Dean, and I threw a birthday party for him. I thought he seemed off when he got here that day, but he just said he’d been fighting with his mom again and that he would be okay.”

 

“What was he like at the party?”

 

Chloe shrugged. “Normal. Happy, cracking stupid jokes. The only thing different was that he left.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Whenever he and his mom had a fight, he usually slept on the couch. I was gonna start a movie about six that night. He said no, said he had to go home and take care of something.”

 

“Oh, kiddo. I’m so sorry.”   
  
“I went to bed and mom woke me up about midnight. Said Riley had gone down to the library and jumped off the roof.”

 

“I’m sorry, Chloe.” Sam said again. He’d lost people he cared about before, but not by their own choice. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“He left me a note.”

 

“He what?”

“He left me a note.” Chloe said again, taking another plate from Sam. “The police opened it and read it, as part of the investigation, but they gave it back to me.”

 

“What’d it say?”

 

“I don’t know. I can’t bring myself to read it.” Chloe said, wiping a tear away with the sleeve of her shirt. “Mom’s got it in her nightstand.”

 

“Why don’t you want to read it?”

 

“I just…I just can’t. I’m so pissed at him. I want to wring his neck, but I can’t because he’s not here.”

 

“I get that.” Sam said. “It’s not wrong to be mad at him. It’s really not. Just read it when you’re ready, okay?”

 

Sam hadn’t been looking at Chloe, as he was scrubbing some particularly stubborn stain off of the pan that had held the taco meat, but when he looked over, she was quietly weeping into her hands. Sam immediately turned off the water and grabbed Chloe into a tight hug.

 

“I miss him so much.”

 

“I know you do. He was a great kid.”

 

“I should’ve been a better friend to him. I should’ve made him stay here that night…”

 

“Shhh. Stop. This is not your fault. You hear me? He knew you loved him. But sometimes that isn’t enough. Sometimes the world just seems so dark that you want to escape it, and nothing anyone says is enough to stop you.”

 

John, who had been sitting at the table drinking the cup of cold coffee throughout the entire exchange, couldn’t help but speak up. “What is that supposed to mean?”

 

Sam stared at his father in disbelief. “I wasn’t talking to you. This isn’t about you and me.”

 

“Clearly it is. You sound like you’re speaking from experience.”

 

“Maybe I am. But now is _not_ the time.” Sam said with gritted teeth, pointing towards the still distraught Chloe, who was squeezing his waist as if she was afraid to let him go.

 

“What is going on in here?”

 

Amanda and Dean were back. They had decided to take full advantage of Chloe’s offer, and get a motel room for the night. Dean had tried to get Amanda to do it a few times over the previous weeks, but she had been hesitant about leaving Chloe alone in the house with John. She was worried the two of them would end up in an argument. When Dean had pointed out that night that Sam was there, Amanda had decided he was right and jumped at the chance. They had heard Chloe crying and John and Sam beginning to bicker in the hallway on their way into the kitchen to tell everyone their plan. John ignored Amanda’s question and tore into Sam again.

 

“What did you mean by that, Sam?”

 

“Somebody better tell me what the hell is going on right now. Chloe, why are you crying?”

 

“We were talking about Riley.” Sam said. “She was telling me what happened and Dad jumped in. I snapped at him, and now he wants to bicker.”

 

“Tell me what you meant by that, Sam.”

 

“Enough.” Amanda said, taking Chloe’s hand and pulling her towards her. “I don’t care who started it. Stop it right now.” Amanda kissed Chloe’s head and assured her, “It’s okay, baby. Let it out.”

 

“Sam, why are you even here?”

 

“If it’s that much of a problem for you, Dad, maybe I won’t be.” Sam snapped back.

 

“NO!” Chloe suddenly shouted, pulling away from her mom and turning back to Sam. “No, please don’t go.”

 

“Chloe, I’ll…”  


“Maybe you should, Sam.” John said.

 

Chloe turned to John and practically screamed. She hadn’t been thrilled when he moved in, but hadn’t said anything because him being there seemed to mean so much to Dean. She’d tried to be polite to him, but she knew. She knew how he felt about her. John barely spoke to her, and when he did, it was to make criticisms of her, even though he barely knew her. She’d had enough.

 

“Stop being such a jerk!”

 

“Excuse me?” John said, the quiet rage evident on his face.

 

“Sam’s here to see me, and mom, and Dean. You’re the only one who has a problem with it, so why don’t _you_ leave?”

 

“Listen here, you little brat…”

 

“Dad, stop.”

 

Dean stepped between the upset Chloe and the now slowly simmering John. An explosion was coming from one of them, and he didn’t want to be there when it did. He held up a hand to each of them.

 

“Chloe’s right.”

  
John looked to Dean with a mix of betrayal and shock. “Excuse me?”

 

“I said, Chloe’s right.” Dean said again.

 

“Dean, you weren’t….”

 

“I wasn’t here, and I don’t care that I wasn’t here. I told you when you moved in, Dad. This is my house and Amanda’s house. We make the rules. Sam isn’t leaving. If you have a problem with that, you can get a room and come back when he leaves Sunday night.”

 

“Maybe I’ll leave and won’t come back. How’s that?” John asked. “It’s clear that what really happened doesn’t make a damn bit of difference.”

 

“I’m not having this fight with you, Dad. And I’m not letting you guilt trip me, either. But tell me this. If you leave, where are you gonna go? Pastor Jim’s still on vacation in France. Bobby’s already told you he won’t let you stay with him anymore, because he’s not gonna fight with you over not working anymore.”

 

Dean had almost said ‘he’s not gonna fight with you over not hunting anymore’, but stopped himself just in time. Chloe knew nothing of the hunting world, and Dean intended to keep it that way.

 

“So where are you gonna go?”

 

John looked to the floor and said nothing.

 

“Now, and this goes for you too, Sam, you both have some things to deal with. But you do it amongst yourselves. I’m not your go-between anymore. You deal with things on your own time, or you don’t deal with them at all. But the problems between the two of you stay between the two of you, and you don’t handle them in this house with Chloe around. Am I clear?”

 

“Clear.” Sam said.

 

John still said nothing, fuming against Dean’s laying down the law.

 

“Dad?” Dean asked. “What’s it gonna be?”

 

“Clear.” John said quietly.

 

“Okay.” Dean said, not convinced at all, but choosing to take the words at face value. “Babe, do you still wanna go?”

 

“No.”

 

“Go where?” Chloe asked, looking from her mom to Dean.

 

“We were gonna get in a room in town for the night.”

 

“Go, mom.” Chloe said. “I’ll be fine here with Sam.”

 

“Are you sure?” Amanda asked. “I’ll stay if you want.”

 

“Go.” Chloe insisted.

 

“Alright. Don’t stay up too late, okay?”

 

“I won’t.” Chloe promised. “You deserve it, mom. Go have fun.”

 

Amanda and Dean hugged Chloe goodbye and said goodnight to both Sam and John. Amanda reminded Chloe twice more to call if she needed to, and Sam looked at the sink, still half-full with dishes.

 

“What do you think, should we finish the dishes or watch the movie?”

 

“Movie. Definitely. We can do the dishes later.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Sam said. “You want popcorn?”

 

John shook his head. Again, Chloe was allowed to get away with being a brat. She’d called him a jerk to his face, and now was skipping out on chores she was expected to do, with no consequences at all. And Sam and Dean, who had been raised much better by John, allowed her to get away with it. John went into his room, packed a bag, and headed out on a drive, fully intending on not coming back.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since Sam left, and things were slowly going back to normal in the house. John had called Bobby from the road, hoping to patch things up between them and be able to live with him, but he’d been refused. He’d called pastor Jim, who claimed to have someone house sitting for him, so that option was out too. As much as he might have wanted to, John knew he wasn’t fit enough to hit the road hunting on his own again. He was surprised to find a voicemail from Chloe on his phone, and didn’t know what to think of it after checking it.

 

“I wanted to say I’m sorry for calling you a jerk. That was mean of me. Please don’t leave because of me. Dean really loves you, and he loves having you here. With uncle Sam gone working all the time, he’s really sad sometimes ‘cause he misses the both of you. So please, please come back. He needs you.”

 

So, after being gone for three days, John had come back home, acting as if he’d never left in the first place. Chloe had approached him that night, before she went to bed, and asked him if he got her voicemail.

 

“I did.” John said stiffly.

 

Chloe stood there, waiting for something, expectant.

 

“Was there something else?” John asked.

 

Chloe’s expressive face told a story that she would never be able to portray in words. She was first angry, then sad, then regretful. Only when Chloe had wished him a good night and gone to bed, did he realize where he’d seen that look before.

 

He’d seen it on Sammy’s face.

 

It was a look that said _I want you to understand me. At least try. Please._ He’d seen Sammy throw him that look many times when they argued over Sam’s dream of a normal life, of having friends, of not wanting to be afraid all the time. Now, John figured, he’d have to see that look on Chloe’s. _Good job, jackass. You screwed it up with Sam, now you’re gonna screw it up with Chloe, too._ He knew the right thing to do. He knew he should approach Chloe and apologize to her too. But, as with Sam, he just couldn’t bring himself to do it.

 

Dean’s birthday was approaching, and John could tell that Amanda and Chloe were planning something. He was a little annoyed at not being included in the plans, but instead of asking, let his annoyance and resentment simmer. Finally, a few days before Dean’s birthday, Chloe approached John very carefully.

 

“Can I talk to you?” Chloe asked. “Alone?”

 

Intrigued, John put down the newspaper in his hands. “Sure.”

 

“It’s about Dean’s birthday.” Chloe said. “I need your help.”

 

“Help with what?”

 

“Well, Mom and I are throwing him a surprise party for him. We’re throwing it at the garage where he works.”

 

“Okay…” John said, not sure where Chloe was going with this. “What do you want me to do?”

 

“Well, I was wondering if you’d bring Dean to the party.” Chloe asked. I need mom and Sam’s help setting up….”   


“Sam’s coming again?”

 

Chloe frowned. “Yeah.”

 

John couldn’t stand it anymore. “The right answer when I ask you a question is ‘yes, sir’ or ‘no, sir’. Is that clear?”

 

John immediately noticed a difference in Chloe. She flinched and her shoulders tensed. She looked ashamed. Her eyes went to the floor and her hands were clasped behind her back. _Good,_ John thought. _Maybe I’m finally getting through._ He waited a few moments before Chloe finally said something almost inaudible.

 

“Yes, sir. I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay. Just remember that for next time, please.” John said, his tone slightly kinder and less harsh than it had been. “Now. What did you want my help with?”

 

“I, um…I…”

 

“Chloe, it’s okay, sweetie. I’m not mad. Just ask what you wanted to ask me.”

 

Chloe swallowed hard and shook her head. “No, sir. It’s okay. Never mind, I’ll figure it out. I’m sorry I bothered you.”

 

Before John could stop her, Chloe turned and left the room quickly. John felt a sharp pang of regret. Another chance to connect with Chloe and he’d completely blown it. He knew it was his own stubborn personality, his own inability to be wrong that led to the troubles he had connecting with not only Chloe, but Sam years before.

 

Chloe hadn’t felt this way in a long time. The shame, the inadequacy, the wondering why she even bothered trying to make anyone happy. Her breath was coming in short little bursts, and she fought to get herself under control. A long-buried memory started to resurface in her mind.

 

_Thirteen Years Earlier_

_“Scott, come on. Chloe’s tired, we need to get home.”_

_In the backseat of the car, Chloe was in her car seat, sucking her thumb and holding her stuffed shark, trying to go to sleep. The sun had been down for a long time, and she knew it was past her bedtime. She’d tried to ask Daddy where they were going, but he’d yelled at her for asking questions and told her to be quiet and not say anything else. She’d cried a little, but she’d learned that crying too much around her father only led to her getting in even more trouble with him._

_But Chloe had a problem. A couple of them, actually. The first was that she couldn’t sleep because Mommy and Daddy were being too loud. She liked to sleep with music, and to her surprise, her mommy was able to play her music in the car without Daddy shutting it off. But she couldn’t hear the music because they were fighting._

_Her second problem was that she had to go potty. Now. She was wearing a pull-up, but Daddy had refused to let Mommy bring another bag of them. Daddy got really mad when Chloe had an accident, or when she wet her bed, but she was usually too scared to tell her daddy she had to go. And when he didn’t bring any more pull-ups, she got even more scared. She held it as long as she could, but she had to go. She decided that, since Mommy was there, maybe it would be okay. She gripped her shark in her arm and spoke up._

_“Mommy?”_

_Amanda, startled because she thought that Chloe had been asleep, turned and faced her. “What’s wrong, baby?”_

_“I gotta go potty. I gotta go bad.”_

_“Oh, um…”_

_“For God’s sake!” Scott shouted and slammed his hand against the steering wheel._

_“Scott, calm down…”_

_“Don’t tell me what to do!” Scott shouted, then turned the car sharply to the side of the road._

_“Scott, what are you doing?”_  
  


_“Get out.” he spat. “Both of you.”_  
  


_“It’s raining! She’s not gonna go on the side of the road in the rain!”_

_“Both of you, get the hell out of the car right now.”_

_“Fine.”_

_Amanda stepped out of the car and pulled out a shaking Chloe. The rain was thankfully slowing down, and Amanda placed Chloe on the ground next to her. She expected to hear Scott yell at her to ‘hurry up’, but when he didn’t, she grew worried. She looked inside and told Scott,_

_“We’ll be right back.”_

_“Get your purse.”_

_“What? Why? We’re just going…”_

_“Grab your purse or you’ll lose it.”_

_Amanda reached in and grabbed her bag, before she realized what Scott was saying. “Scott…”_

_“Five seconds and I’m leaving.”_  
  


_A distraught Chloe walked to the front passenger door, crying. “Daddy, you’re gonna leave us here?”_

_“Step away from the door, Chloe.”_

_“Daddy, please don’t go. I’m sorry I had to go…”_

_“Step away, Chloe. Now. Before Daddy pops you.”_

_Chloe stepped away from the door, crying hard as she listened to Mommy beg Daddy not to leave them behind. Daddy sped away so fast that the front and back passenger doors slammed shut. Mommy was still yelling, for Daddy to come back and get them, but he was gone. A crying Chloe, not knowing what else to do, sat down on the ground, crossed her legs, and cried into her hands._

_“Chloe?”_

_Chloe felt Mommy put a hand on her knee, and she pulled away. “I’m sorry, Mommy.”_

_“Sorry for what, honey?”_

_Chloe looked up, and Mommy wiped her face for her. “Daddy leaved us ‘cause of me.”_

_“No, baby. Listen to me, okay? Daddy left because of Daddy. It is not your fault.”_

_“You not mad at me?”_  
  


_“You are the last person I’m mad at right now.” Mommy said. “Are you okay?”_

_Chloe started to say yes, but she realized something that made her cry all over again. “No.”_

_“Are you hurt?”_

_Chloe shook her head._

_“What’s wrong?” When Chloe shifted, Mommy put it together. “Did you wet yourself?”_

_“I sorry.”_

_“It’s okay. Look.”_

_Mommy had pulled her purse out of the car, and Chloe saw her digging around for something. She pulled out a single pull-up, and Chloe smiled._

_“Thanks, Mommy.”_

_“You’re welcome, baby. Come on, let’s get you changed.”_

_Mommy took Chloe slightly off the road, where there were some bushes that hid her, and helped her change. The rain was slowing down even more, so that now it was barely a trickle. Once Chloe was settled, Mommy picked her up. Chloe could tell Mommy was just trying to cheer her up, so she didn’t say anything._

_“There we go. You ready?”_

_“Mommy? What we gonna do? Home’s a long ways away.”_

_“I don’t know, boogie. We’re gonna walk a little ways and see what we find.”_

_“Is Daddy gonna come back for us?”_

_Mommy frowned and Chloe saw her try not to cry. “I doubt it, baby.”_

_“Okay. I’ll be good, Mommy. I promise.”_

_Mommy smiled at her, and this time Chloe could tell it was real. “You always are, my sweet girl. Let’s go.”_

“Chloe?”

 

Chloe jumped, her thoughts brought abruptly back to the present. “Hi, Dean.”

 

“Hey, kiddo. You okay? You look a little spooked.”

 

“Yeah. I’m fine. I was just thinking about something.”

 

“What were you thinking about?”

Chloe smiled. “You.” At Dean’s puzzled look, Chloe’s mind finished the flashback that Dean had interrupted.

 

_They’d been walking for a few minutes, and Chloe was close to falling asleep. But she was determined to stay up and keep her Mommy company. Suddenly, a big, black car pulled up. Chloe kept her arms around her mother’s neck and peered inside. The stranger was smiling at them, but he looked worried._

_“You guys okay?”_

_“We’re fine.” Mommy said. “Our, um, our car broke down a few miles down the road. We’re just trying to find a gas station.”_

_“Nearest one’s ten miles away. You guys want a ride?”_

_Chloe could tell Mommy didn’t want to, but they couldn’t walk much farther._

_“Look, I know you’re worried. Just get in the passenger seat and hang onto that little cutie there.”_

_“Please, Mommy.” Chloe begged. “It’s cold. And I’m hungwy.”_

_“Okay, baby. Come on.”_

_Mommy took the front seat, and the stranger smiled at them from the driver’s side. He seemed friendly, and Chloe watched him carefully from Mommy’s lap. Once Mommy was inside, she sat Chloe down next to her._

_“There’s a blanket under that seat if you’re cold.”_

_“You want the blanket, baby?”_

_“Yes, please.” Chloe said. She looked to the stranger and smiled. “Thank you for picking us up.”_

_“You’re welcome, honey. I was about to get some food at the diner a couple miles away. You guys want to join me?”_

_“Um, it’s okay.”_

_“My treat.”_

_“I’m hungwy.” Chloe said again._

_“I guess so. Thank you.” Mommy pulled the blanket out and wrapped Chloe up with it. “I’m Amanda. This is Chloe.”_

_“Nice to meet you guys. I’m Dean.”_

“You sure you’re okay, kiddo?” Dean asked.

 

“I’m fine.” Chloe said.

 

“Alright. Your mom sent me to get you. Said it’s almost time for dinner.”

 

“I’ll be right there.”

 

Dean left, and a smile formed on Chloe’s face. Suddenly, she felt better. No matter what her struggles with John, Dean loved her and she’d never doubted that. She checked inside her desk and found what she was looking for. The DVD with the video for the party, and the yellow envelope with the papers Sam had gotten for her. Amanda called for her from downstairs, and Chloe went to dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The song in this chapter is ‘Daddy Dance With Me’ by Krystal Keith.**

**A/N: The sappiness in this chapter is turned up to the max, and definitely violates Dean’s ‘no chick flick moments’ rule. I searched for a few days to find the perfect song to use here, which is part of the reason it’s taken so much longer than usual to update. The one I used is meant for a wedding reception, but I couldn’t find another one I felt fit Dean and Chloe quite this well.**

 

“Babe, why am I having to wear the monkey just to go see Chloe perform?”

 

“Because Chloe asked you to.” Amanda said.

 

“I never needed it before…”

 

“Stop whining.” Amanda chastised him lightly, walking up behind him with a tie.

 

“Fine.”

 

Amanda sighed. “Listen. I know it feel ridiculous. But it’s really important to Chloe. So just do it, please. For her.”

 

Dean shook his head, knowing when he was defeated. “Fine. For Chloe.”

 

“Besides,” Amanda said, finishing up with the tie, “I haven’t seen you look this handsome since our wedding.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.” Amanda said with a smile. A grinning Dean turned around and shared a kiss with Amanda, who at first shared it with him before pulling back. “Not now. Chloe’s waiting for us.”

 

“What is she doing again?”   


“She made me swear not to tell.” Amanda said. “Come on. You’ll have fun, I swear.”

 

The party had been planned for Dean’s garage, but Chloe had moved it when she realized that the garage wouldn’t really work for what she planned to do. She’d been able to convince her principal to let her use the school’s gymnasium and some of their equipment. It was Friday, an early release day for Chloe, but she had stayed at school to help set up for the party. Amanda quickly texted Chloe they were on their way, and the two of them headed out the door.

 

Before they reached the car, Amanda found John sitting on the front porch. She knew something was going on with him and Chloe, but she knew better than to say anything. Chloe wouldn’t talk, and neither would John. Amanda just hoped that, whatever the problem was, it wouldn’t end up exploding in their faces.  To her surprise, she saw John get in his car and leave behind them.

 

“Why is there no one here?” Dean asked.

 

Amanda walked up to Dean and wrapped an arm around his neck. “Do you trust me?”

 

“Of course I do.”   


“Then stop being so suspicious and get your butt in that school.”

 

Dean smiled. “Yes, ma’am.” A car pulled up behind them, and Dean smiled in delighted surprise. “Hey, Dad. You here to join us for Chloe’s performance?”

 

“Her performance?” John asked, before catching the dirty look Amanda was throwing him. “Oh, right. Yeah, I’m here for her performance.”  

 

“Okay. Let’s go. Auditorium, right?”

 

“SURPRISE!”

 

Dean, once he recovered from the initial shock, couldn’t hide the blush on his cheeks. He was so used to taking care of everything for everyone else, that when he was put on the spot he didn’t know how to react. Sam was there, his coworkers from the garage, some of Chloe’s friends from school that liked him, and finally, his dad, Chloe, and Amanda. The party theme was simple enough, but to Dean it was beautiful. There was a table up with photos of Dean, Amanda, and Chloe, taken at various times throughout their lives. Another table was loaded down with gifts and contained what Dean could best describe as a ‘pie buffet’. Above each pie was a note card spelling out the flavor-peach, pecan, cherry, apple, blueberry, lemon, chocolate, key lime, and others.

 

“Babe?” Amanda asked. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m good. Thank you.” Dean answered, wiping overwhelmed tears away from his face.

 

“Don’t thank me. Chloe set this up.” Amanda said, pointing to the corner where Chloe was standing with Sam, biting her lip and watching Dean’s reaction closely.

 

Dean smiled and waved her over. “You did this?”

 

Chloe nodded. “You like it?”

 

“Oh, kiddo.”

 

Dean still felt inadequate to express how much he actually loved the party, even though it hadn’t begun yet. He let go of Amanda to pull Chloe into what she called as a little girl a ‘Deanie’ hug. He pulled her close to him, and Chloe wrapped her arms around his waist.

 

“I love it. Thank you.”

 

“Enough chick flick moments.” Chloe said, making Dean laugh. “Pie first, then presents.”

 

An hour later, the pie was mostly gone, Dean had mingled with and thanked everyone for coming, and, Dean thought, the party was drawing to a close. But Chloe had one more gift up her sleeve, hidden in the back of the room. While Dean was distracted talking to some of his friends from the garage, Chloe pulled down the projection screen and handed the DVD over to her friend Colton. A loud thumping over the intercom alerted the guests that something else was about to happen. Chloe, who could sing or dance in front of complete strangers with ease, found talking to a group of people to be paralyzingly scary. But she cleared her throat and began.

 

“Um, I want to think everybody for coming. And for keeping this secret and being patient with me with the last-minute change. This is just a little video I put together. After we watch it, there’s one more present I’ve got to give to Dean, and I hope everyone sticks around to see it. Thanks again.”

 

Chloe put the wireless microphone she’d been holding back on the stage behind her and walked over towards Dean and her mother. The lights went down and the movie started. It was a music video. The song Dean didn’t recognize, but the video clips and photos he did. Though Amanda was in some of the photos, they all focused on Dean and Chloe.

 

_I know what you see when you look at me  
As we walk down the aisle_

The first two photos were of Amanda and Dean’s wedding. In the first, Chloe was five years old, and was the flower girl. Though she’d been excited for her role in the wedding, she’d gotten stage fright and stood in the back of the church frozen in terror. No one could convince her to come, until Dean left his place next to Sam and the minister and held one of her hands as he walked down the aisle with her. The photo showed Dean taking a handful of flowers out of the basket Chloe held and sprinkling them down the aisle.

 

In the second, she’d refused to sit down once she got to the front, so she was in Sam’s arms clapping and smiling when the minister pronounced them husband and wife. Dean would never forget what she’d said when they asked her to sit down.

 

“No. It’s my family too. I should be up there with you.”

 

_Little pink tutu, bows and tennis shoes_

Chloe was six, dressed in a princess costume for Halloween, next to Dean, who she’d convinced to dress as a knight.

_  
In the wide eyes of your child_

Chloe’s seventh birthday. She was sitting in Dean’s lap, enjoying her first baseball game. Her eyes were huge as she looked above her, watching a ball that had been hit clear out of the park.

 __  
Those are all the memories you will cherish and you'll carry  
No matter how much time has come and gone

Chloe’s first day of kindergarten, being walked into the building holding onto Dean’s hand, morphed into her first day of her senior year of high school, waving goodbye to Dean as she walked inside.

_Daddy dance with me  
I want you to see the woman I've become._

Chloe was five, standing on Dean’s feet as they danced around the living room.

 __  
Daddy don't let go  
I want you to know I'll always need your love.

_Today I became his wife  
But I'll be your baby girl for life._

The earliest photo that they had taken together. They were sitting in the café the night they’d met Dean. Chloe had, in the process of the late night meal the three of them had shared together, climbed into Dean’s lap and stayed there. She was fast asleep in the picture, and Dean looked both confused and charmed at the same time.

 __  
Don't know what to do when I look at you  
Words can't say enough  
What you've done for me  
You gave me what I need

Chloe was eight, and had fallen down some icy steps and broken her arm. She was sitting in Dean’s lap as the doctor put a cast on. There were still tears on her face, but they looked bizarre next to her smile. Dean was telling her jokes to calm her down.

 __  
You were tender, you were tough  
'Cause the world you built around me is the strength that will surround me  
And protect me now that I am on my own

Dean held a five-year-old Chloe in his arm and his jacket in the other. He held his jacket over Chloe’s head, trying to get them inside and out of a raging rainstorm that was happening outside. They had just stepped inside the house, and while Dean was soaked from head to toe, Chloe’s head was dry.

 

_Daddy dance with me  
I want you to see the woman I've become._

Dean danced at his and Amanda’s wedding with Chloe.

 __  
Daddy don't let go  
I want you to know I'll always need your love.  
Today I became his wife  
But I'll be your baby girl

The next photo was sadder than the ones before, and was also the most recent. They were back home after Riley’s funeral, and Chloe had broken out of a three-day long shock. She wept into Dean’s shoulder, who said nothing, just held her and let her cry.

 

 _You gave me faith, you gave me life_  
You trusted me to live it right  
And now you give your blessing on his love and mine.

Chloe was taking her first bike ride. Dean had just let go of her bike seat, and had his arms raised in victory.

 

 _Daddy dance with me_  
I want you to know I'll always need your love.  
Today I became his wife  
But I'll be your baby girl for life.

The final photo was, again, of the day of the wedding. Sam stood behind Dean and Amanda, laughing at something. Amanda was holding Chloe, who had pulled Dean down to her level so she could kiss him on the cheek.

 

Once the video was over, the room’s attention turned back to Dean. Amanda had retrieved a chair for him. Dean was completely overwhelmed. Despite the fact they’d been married for well over a decade, he sometimes couldn’t believe how blessed he was when it came to his family. He’d always wanted kids, and despite the unusual way it had happened, he wouldn’t have changed a thing.

 

“Dean?” Chloe asked. “Are you okay?”

 

Barely able to speak, Dean nodded.

 

“Good. Because it’s not over. Sammy?”

 

Sam walked over with the microphone from the stage and handed Chloe the last present. It was a manila envelope, and Chloe held it in her hands before handing it to him.

 

“Mom doesn’t know about this. Sam only knows because I needed his help to do it. I know you hate getting put on the spot, but, oh well.” Chloe shrugged, causing the whole room to laugh. “Here you go.”

 

Chloe pulled some papers out of the envelope and handed them to Dean. A long, awkward silence later, Amanda asked,

 

“What is it, Dean?”

 

Dean, who couldn’t speak from the shock, handed them to Amanda.

 

“Guys?” One of the party guests, a coworker of Dean’s whose name Chloe couldn’t remember, asked. “What is it?”

 

Amanda smiled. “They’re adoption papers.”

 

“What do you say?” Chloe asked.

 

“Chloe, honey, I like the idea,” Amanda started, “but to do this, we need your dad’s permiss…”

 

“I already got it.” Chloe said, cutting off Amanda. “The last page.”

 

Amanda flipped to the last page of the papers, and sure enough, Scott had signed a consent form for the adoption. A stunned Amanda, who assumed Chloe hadn’t seen her father in over ten years, asked, “How?”

 

“I took care of that.” Sam said.

 

“So, it’s done?”

 

“You two just have to sign the papers and go to court to have it finalized. I can help with that part.”

 

“Okay. It’s all on you then, honey.” Amanda said, turning back to Dean. “You up for this?”

 

“You damn well better believe it. Come here.”

 

Dean took Chloe into another crushing “Deanie hug”, and was this time was joined by Amanda and Sam. As happy as Sam was for his brother, something took his attention away from the scene.

 

John was walking out the door, heading back to the parking lot.

 

**Coming Soon:**

**-Sam confronts John about leaving the party early.**

**-The tension between Chloe and John reaches a boiling point.**

**-Chloe’s biological father returns.**

**-Riley’s mother comes back, and Chloe confronts her feelings about Riley’s suicide.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sam stayed at the party a little while longer, but when the festivities started to wind down, he sought out Chloe and told her he’d be back soon to help her clean up. A minute and a half later, Sam pulled up to Dean’s house and found his father’s car waiting in the driveway. He parked his own car on the street, not wanting to get caught behind his father if he stormed out of the house after having the fight he was about to have with John. Sam walked inside and found his dad in his room, casually sipping on a beer and watching an old movie.

 

“Having fun?”

 

“I am. Would you like to join me?”

 

Sam let out an exasperated sigh. “Dad, what are you doing? Why did you leave the party early?”

 

“Didn’t realize I had to stay for the whole thing.”

 

“Dad…”

 

“What, Sam? What did I do wrong now?”

 

At that moment, Sam wondered why he’d bothered leaving the party. He’d at least been having a good time, and had he stayed, he could’ve kept on having a good time. _You owe this to Dean. At least try to get through to Dad._

 

“Why do you have to do this, Dad?”

 

“Do what?”

 

“It’s like the second Dean or I gets to be a little bit happy, you have to dump us because we aren’t useful to you anymore.”

 

“That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard, Sam.”

 

“Really? I get into college, my dream ever since I was old enough to know what it meant, and you kick me out. Dean finds the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with, and gets a kid to boot? You do the same thing to him.”

 

“I had my reasons…”

 

“Tell me what those reasons are, Dad. Tell me what made it okay for you to do that.”

 

“I don’t have to explain myself to you.”

 

Sam let out a frustrated groan, running both hands through his hair. “Right. I forgot. You have reasons for doing everything you do, so that makes it right.”

 

“I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t have to.” Sam said. “God forbid you actually apologize. Act like you have a damn heart.”

 

John closed his eyes and shook his head. He’d heard this accusation from Sam so many times before. _If only you knew how much what’s left of my heart really beat for you, Sam._

 

“You know, I can deal with you abandoning me. I wasn’t happy when you told me not to come back, but I wasn’t surprised. But Dean? Really, Dad? Dean’s done _everything_ for you, including raise me. And you repay him by telling him never to come back again.”

 

John continued to stare at his movie.

 

“Dad, come on. Say something here.”

 

“What do you want me to say, Sam?”

 

“Something, Dad! Something! I want you to be involved.” Sam said. “At least act like you’re happy for us.” When John again said nothing, infuriating Sam, Sam decided to go for what Dean would call the ‘low blow’. “Did you know Dean almost left Amanda and Chloe?”

 

 _That_ got the reaction Sam was seeking. John paused his movie and looked at Sam in disbelief. “What?”

 

“You heard me. Dean almost left Amanda and Chloe. Because he felt so bad about you being out there all alone. About leaving you for them.”

 

“When was this?”

 

“Almost ten years ago. Chloe had just turned eight. The only reason he didn’t was because I threatened to shoot him if he did. I don’t know if it’s jealousy or what, Dad, but you need to face it. Dean has a family of his own. One that could involve you if you’d let it. All he wants is for you to be happy for him. That’s all I want too, but like I said, I gave that dream up a long time ago. But no matter what happens between you and me, Dean deserves your respect. He deserves a lot better than you walking out on him. Again.”

 

The accusation visibly burned John, but Sam didn’t care. He saw the chink appear in his father’s armor, only to be replaced with anger. John then took his own low blow that blew Sam’s out of the water.

 

“And what about you, Mr. ‘I want a normal life and a normal family?’ Where’s….?”

 

John stopped his tirade when he saw Sam’s face fall. For a brief second, he swore that someone was in the room with them and had slapped Sam. He looked so pained, so hurt, so _vulnerable_ , that John’s protective instincts had kicked in. What had Sam seen come into the room with them that had attacked them so fast?

 

Just as quickly as the protective instinct had come over him, it left John, only to be replaced with a feeling that he was the world’s absolute biggest bastard. How could he have possibly _forgotten_ the reason Sam was single? He knew the answer after a few more moments of absolute silence passed between them. He hadn’t forgotten the reason Sam was single; he’d simply buried it, not wanting to dwell on it for fear of it making him lose his mind. Sam was staring at the floor, the hurt from moments earlier still there, but mixed in with barely restrained fury.

 

“Sam, I’m sorry…”

 

“No. No, you’re not, Dad.” Sam looked up, hands in his pockets now to avoid swinging at his father like he desperately wanted to do. “You’re not sorry.”

 

“Sam, please…”

 

“Please what, Dad? Please forgive you? Okay. Is that what you want to hear? Fine. I forgive you. I forgive you for not being there when my wife and my kid _died._ ”

 

John immediately felt a familiar sensation. Guilt. Sharp, painful guilt that weighed down his heart and made it hard to breathe. It had happened seven years after Sam left him and Dean to go to college, and two years before Dean had left John to marry Amanda. Sam and Jess had both graduated from college. Sam had just graduated from law school. Their daughter Mary Deanna had been two weeks old at the time. A sleep deprived Jess had taken the baby out for a walk while Sam worked at his new law firm. She slipped and fell down a steep, muddy hill.

 

Hitting both her head and the babys’ on some rocks when they got to the bottom.

 

Dean had gotten a call from Jim Murphy, begging the two of them to come to Sam and help with the search. Not knowing that Jess had left the house, Sam had assumed Jess and the baby were sleeping and hadn’t panicked until six hours after they left the house. At which point, it was too late for the both of them.

 

Their deaths hadn’t been supernatural, just a freak accident. And somehow, that made it so much more confusing for John.

 

“Sam, please just listen to me…”

 

“No. Dad, we aren’t talking about me, and we definitely aren’t talking about _them_.” Sam said bitterly.

 

“There’s something you don’t know, Sam.”

 

“What, Dad? What don’t I know?” Sam asked. “I know that Jim, and Bobby, and Dean, and Caleb, all called you. They all begged you to be there. I know they told you _I_ begged for you to be there. And I know you told all of them no. That you were in the middle of a hunt.”

 

“I said that, but it wasn’t true. Not really.”

“Not really? What the hell does that mean?”

 

John finally confessed what, for him, was his deepest regret. “I was there, Sam.”

 

“You…what?”

 

“I was there. I came as soon as Jim called me, and I hid out. I was there the next day. I was at their funeral, and I left the day before Dean did.”

 

A stunned Sam opened and closed his mouth, unsure what to say.

 

“Sam, I’m sorry…”

 

“Why would you do that, Dad? Why wouldn’t you be there with me?”

 

“Because I know I screwed up my relationship with you, and I didn’t want to make things worse.” John explained. “I’m sorry…”

 

“You can say you’re sorry all you want, Dad. It doesn’t make it okay. My wife and my baby were dead. They were gone forever, and you left me there to deal with that without you.”

 

“You had help there, Sam…”

 

“I wanted you! Damn it, Dad, I wanted you!” Sam was practically screaming now. “Do you hate me that much that you couldn’t even put things behind you long enough to be there for me?”

 

“I was there…”

 

“If I don’t know, it doesn’t count, Dad!” Sam was crying now, unable to stop it. “I’ll tell you this much though. You not coming told me one thing. It told me how important it was to you to be right.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean that you always told me not to have a family because it would get them killed. Congratulations, Dad. You were right.”

 

“I never wanted to be right. Not about that.”

 

Sam continued as if John had never spoke. “So while leaving might have been about spiting you, you’re the reason I never tried again.”

 

“Sam, I don’t know what else I can say.” John said.

 

Sam was in disbelief. He took a deep breath, ran his hands through his hair, and turned around to collect himself. When he turned back around, Sam was determined to see this through for Dean, no matter how painful this had turned into for him. 

 

“I didn’t come here to talk about Jess and Mary. I came to talk about Dean. I’ll make this short and sweet. Stop being so damn jealous of Dean. He’s done everything for you, it’s time to pay him back. At least act like you’re happy for him, or get the hell out.”

 

“I’m trying, Sam.”

 

Sam scoffed.

 

“It’s just…it’s hard, Sam. I always pictured myself with your mom, spoiling our grandchildren from the time they were born.”

 

“Funny. I pictured the same thing. But because of you, I’m too damn scared to try and go after it again.”

 

“I know I should look at Chloe like my granddaughter. I know I missed out on a lot because of my own pride. I just don’t see her as Dean’s daughter. It bothers me that she doesn’t call him Dad…”

 

“That’s your problem with me?”

 

Sam and John both jumped. Chloe was home, standing in the hallway just outside of John’s door.

 

“What are you doing here?” Sam asked.

 

“Mom sent me home. Said she’d clean up since I set everything up.” Chloe answered without looking at Sam. “Answer the question. Is that your problem with me?”

 

“Part of it.” John answered defensively.

 

“Not that it’s any of your business, but I don’t call Dean ‘Dad’ because the only man in the world I’ve ever trusted enough to call that dumped me and my mother on the side of the road in the rain like we were nothing but garbage. It wasn’t ‘Dad’ that was there when I was sick or hurt or scared. It was Dean. He didn’t have to do all that. He could’ve left us walking down the road and never looked back.  I don’t call him ‘Dad’ because there’s not a good enough title I can give him. If you don’t like that, too bad.”

 

“Look, Chloe…”

 

“No. You look. I’m tired of trying and trying with you. I don’t know why you’re so bitter, but I’m not going to let you pass it on to me. I don’t care if you don’t ‘see’ me as Dean’s daughter. I am, and there’s nothing you can do about it. So either stop sulking about it or keep your thoughts to yourself. I don’t really care anymore. Now, before I go to bed, there’s something you should know. I told Dean you left because you didn’t feel well. Tell him the truth if you want. I’m going to bed. Good night, both of you.”

 

“Good night, Chloe.” Sam said.

 

“Thanks for helping me with this, Sam.” Chloe said, walking over and hugging him around the waist before going down the hall to her own room.

 

Sam started to leave, not sure what else to say or do, only to be stopped by his father.

 

“Sam. Wait, please.”

 

Sam stopped but didn’t turn around.

 

“I hear you, Sam. About being there. I do, and I know you said it wouldn’t do any good, but I am sorry for it. I should have swallowed all that crap and just been there for you. Really been there for you.” John swallowed hard and took a ragged breath. “Your mom would be proud of you, son. And she’d be ashamed of me for not doing what I should have done for you. I understand if you don’t, but I hope one day you’ll forgive me.”

 

Sam turned, the tears still gleaming. “Do what you should have done for me with Dean. Be there. Really be there. And maybe, just maybe, one day you and I’ll be okay too. That’s the best I can do right now.”

 

“I’ll take it.”

 

Sam left the house, leaving John’s mind reeling. Could he really do this? Would it be possible for him to actually have a real, healthy, functioning family? John glanced at the photo on his nightstand, kissed his fingers and touched them to Mary’s cheek.

 

“I need your help, baby.”

 

**Coming up (not all in the next chapter): the tension continues to build with John and Chloe. Dean and Chloe fight about where she plans to go to college. Riley’s mother comes back, and Chloe finally reads the note he left for her. Scott comes back to visit Chloe.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, y’all. Sorry it’s been so much longer than normal without an update. I found a video game I used to play as a kid last week and I got caught up in a wave of nostalgia playing it again. It’s been fun, but I realized I really missed working on this story. In this chapter, John is dealing with some lingering guilt from the fight with Sam and what Chloe said to him after Dean’s party. He tries to connect to Chloe but it goes wrong. Chloe throws some major teenage attitude John’s way in this chapter, making Dean and Amanda force them to sit down on the couch to hash out their differences.**

_John continued to dig, the sweat beginning to pour into his eyes and sting them. He wiped his eyes with his hand and rested against the shovel for a moment. He was delaying the inevitable. It had been hard enough to dig up Jess, but the baby, he knew, would be a thousand times as awful._

_Finally, he made it to Mary’s coffin. It was heartbreakingly tiny, only about two feet long. When John opened it up, he breathed hard against the pain that welled in his chest. She was beautiful. She was a foot and a half long, with brown hair the same color as Sam’s. Her eyes were closed in sleep, and a thumb was planted firmly in her mouth, like she was sleeping and the slightest noise could wake her up. John didn’t know how long he stood there, wishing her chest would rise and fall, but of course it never did. With a tear coming down his cheek, John picked up the newborn and cradled her against his chest for a moment._

_“I’m so sorry I never held you for real, little one. Grandpa’s so sorry.”_

_Though John had built two funeral pyres, one for Jess and one for Mary, he laid Mary down in her mother’s arms. He’d been planning to rebury the coffins as the fire consumed their bodies, but he couldn’t turn away. The entire time he watched them burn, he thought about Sam at the funeral earlier. In the church, as Jim Murphy led the service, he’d been quiet, staring ahead and virtually catatonic. At the graveside was when he broke down. Loud, painful sobs wracked Sam’s entire body, causing him to shake so much that the flimsy metal chair that held him up shook too. Dean had sprung into action, holding his brother tightly and offering whatever little bit of comfort he could provide. The graveside service was small, consisting only of Sam, Dean, Bobby, Jim, and Jess’s parents, so everyone turned their attention to consoling the distraught Sam. It had taken nearly two hours to tear Sam away from the graves and convince him to head home._

_As the fire died down and John reburied the coffins, he found himself wondering, not for the first time in his life, if it was all worth it. If finding the demon that had killed Mary would be worth this. He had a son who was going through a nightmare worse than anyone could ever imagine, no friends that weren’t angry with him at the moment, and if he dumped hunting for good, he had a chance of getting all that back. A chance to help Sam through this, help him come through the other side and feel human again. As he finished burying Mary’s coffin, a voice called out to him. He hadn’t heard it in years, but he knew right away who it was._

_“Mary?”_

John jumped when the door slammed, and he realized he’d fallen asleep on the living room couch. He’d had that same dream every night since Dean’s party. He didn’t understand it. He’d certainly thought about digging up Jess and Mary and burning their bodies, but he’d never done it. Was the dream Mary telling him to do it? Were Jess and Mary not resting in peace, and in need of some help to make it happen? John decided to put it aside, and sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

 

He checked the clock and saw that it was half past three. The door he’d heard was Chloe coming home from school. But he didn’t recognize the two other voices with her. The two other distinctly male voices with her. John stood up and walked to the kitchen, where he found Chloe digging through the pantry, and two other boys, around Chloe’s age, that he’d never seen before sitting at the kitchen table.

 

“Okay, guys. Here you go.” Chloe brought out three packages of Pop-Tarts from the pantry and handed two of them to the boys. “Hang on a second and I’ll get us some sodas.”

 

“Hi there.” John said from the doorway.

 

“Hi.” Chloe said.

 

Chloe looked at him and waved, but otherwise didn’t acknowledge his presence. It had been that way since the party. She’d wave and say hi, but otherwise carefully avoided him. John knew they needed to have a conversation, but he just didn’t know how to start it. He watched as Chloe dug out three sodas, handing two of them to her friends and joining them at the kitchen table.

 

“So, what should we do?” Chloe asked her friends.

 

“Chloe?” John asked cautiously. “Are you gonna introduce me to your friends?”

 

Chloe threw John a look that was scarily reminiscent of a scowling teenage Sam, but John persisted. After nearly fifteen seconds of silence, Chloe finally sighed.

 

“Tyler, Colton, this is Dean’s dad, Mr. Winchester. Mr. Winchester, my friends from school, Tyler and Colton.”  


“Nice to meet you, sir.” Tyler said, politely enough. His sentiments were echoed by Colton.

 

“You too, boys. Can I ask what you guys are up to?”

 

“Homework.” Chloe said. “Is that okay?”

 

“I’d appreciate it if you’d knock off the attitude, Chloe. It was just a question.” John said mildly.

 

He’d been thinking about the last time they’d talked, before Dean’s party, and he remembered Chloe’s reaction to him scolding her. But apparently the nice route wasn’t working either, because Chloe huffed and her lips went into a thin line. _Just like Mary’s used to do when she was frustrated,_ he thought with a pang of guilt. Chloe blew out a deep breath, as if talking to John calmly was taking every bit of effort she could muster.

 

“I’m sorry. We’re just trying to have a snack before we do our homework. Okay?”

 

“Okay. I’ll leave you guys alone.”

 

“Thank you.” Chloe said, a little too enthusiastically, turning back to her friends.

 

John decided to let it be, something that was far outside of his skill set. He headed to the living room, wondering again about how best to work things out with Chloe. His thoughts wandered back to Sam. He decided to talk to Dean later that night about going to visit Sam. Hopefully, making the first move in improving their relationship would make it easier for Sam to see he was sincere about…

 

Loud music from the front yard shook John out of his thoughts. He had heard Chloe and the two boys walk out the front door, and just assumed they were going to do their homework outside. It was a nice enough day to do it, and he hadn’t thought anything of it at first. John stood up and walked to the door. Chloe was standing in the front yard, showing something to the boys, before she suddenly did a handstand, stayed there for two to three seconds, then got back on her feet. Colton said something, and Tyler and Chloe both laughed. John opened the door just as Chloe was about to say something else.

 

“What happened to homework?”

 

Chloe didn’t bother to try this time. “That’s what we’re trying to do. Can you please leave us alone?”

 

“Homework is standing in the yard listening to music and playing around?”

 

“Yes, actually. It is.”

 

“Chloe, if it’s a problem for us to be here, we can come back later or maybe go do this at school…”

 

“I think that’s a good idea, boys. You can come back when Chloe’s done her homework.”

 

Chloe’s mouth hung open in shock. “What?”

 

“You guys heard me. Go on. Chloe can see you when her homework’s done.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Guys. Wait, don’t go…” Chloe begged.

 

“Chloe, they need to go. Homework first, then you can be with your friends.”

 

“Who are you to tell me what to do? What, you ruined Dean’s party and now you have to chase my friends away?”

 

“Chloe…”

 

“No! I mean it! You’re not my dad. You said yourself you’re not even my grandfather. So, who are you to tell me what to do?”

 

“What is going on here?”

 

Dean had pulled up in the course of the argument. He stood between Chloe and John, reminiscent of the days he stood between John and Sam. Chloe and John started talking at the same time, so Dean held up both hands to silence them.

 

“Chloe, you first. Then you, Dad. Agreed?”

 

John nodded.

 

“Chloe?” Dean prompted.

 

“Tyler, Colton, and I are trying to do our homework. He keeps interrupting us. And now, he’s trying to tell them to leave.”

 

“Dad? Is that true?” Dean asked.

 

“She says they’re doing their homework. But the first time I asked, they were in the kitchen eating and joking around. Then, the second time, they’re out here doing the same.”

 

Chloe started to say something else, but Dean overrode her. “Don’t. I mean it.” Chloe huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. “When is this assignment due?”

 

“Next Friday.”

 

“Okay. Boys, would you mind coming back a little later tonight or tomorrow? Chloe and my dad have some stuff to work out.”

 

“Sure.” Tyler said.

 

“No problem.” Colton said. Both boys were rather eager to get away from the scary looking Marine standing on the front porch of the house. “See you later, Clo.”

 

“Bye.” Chloe answered with gritted teeth. When Tyler and Colton were gone, Chloe didn’t waste any time protesting. “Dean, that’s not fair, I didn’t do anything wrong…”

 

“I’d say you were rather rude to me about it…” John started.

 

“ENOUGH!” Dean shouted. “Both of you. I’ve had it. Living room. Now. Sit next to each other on the couch and do not say a word until I get there. Understand?”

 

John didn’t respond, just walked inside and headed straight to the couch. Chloe, looking rather betrayed, needed to be gently prompted to go inside, and Dean was grateful that was all she needed. It wasn’t often Chloe acted like the stereotypical teenager, but when she did, it gave him a colossal headache. Just as he was about to go in and mediate whatever was going on, Amanda pulled up.

“Hey, you. You’re home early.”

 

“Yeah, I’m glad too.” Dean said as they shared a quick kiss.

 

“Uh oh. I know that voice. What’s up?”

 

Dean quickly caught her up on what he knew so far.

 

“I knew this was gonna happen one day.” Amanda answered, annoyed.

 

“I know you’re annoyed, but will you let me handle this? Please?”

 

“What are you planning to do?”

 

“Make them sit down and talk everything out. Not let them get up until they do.”

 

“I think that’d work for Chloe. What about your dad?”

 

“It’s worth a try.” Dean said.

 

“Dean, from what you’ve told me before, your dad might leave if you tell him that. Are you ready for that?”

 

Dean looked pained, but nodded his agreement. “Yeah. If he leaves, then he leaves. But we’ve got to do something.”

 

Amanda took Dean’s hand and squeezed it comfortingly. “Whatever happens, you can still keep up with your Dad. I won’t stop you from seeing him. Okay?”

 

“Okay. Thanks, babe.”

 

“Come on.”

 

Amanda and Dean walked inside to find John and Chloe sitting on the couch. Chloe sat with her legs crossed in front of her and her arms crossed over her chest. John looked awkward, looking away from Chloe and towards the wall.

 

“Okay, you two. Tell me what happened.” Amanda said. When no one spoke, Amanda turned to John. “You first.”   


“I heard Chloe come in with her friends. I asked her what she was doing, and she said she was getting a snack before her homework. I came out to the living room and heard the three of them playing around outside.”

 

“I wasn’t playing…”

 

“You were doing a handstand in the yard….”

 

“Stop.” Amanda said. “Chloe, your turn.”

 

“Tyler and Colton came over to help me with my homework. We were grabbing a snack and talking for a minute before we started. He came in and asked us what were doing. I told him we were doing homework and he told me to stop having an attitude with him.”

 

“Did you?” Amanda asked.

 

“Mom, I was just trying to get a snack and do my homework.”

 

“Answer my question, Chloe. Were you being rude to him?”

 

Chloe sighed. “Yes. But I apologized. And we were trying to do our homework when he told Tyler and Colton to leave for no reason.”

 

John started to respond, but Amanda shook her head. “What was your assignment?”

 

“A dance routine of our own. To a song that our teacher assigned.” Chloe said.

 

“So that’s where the music was from?” Amanda asked. “You were working on your new routine?”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Okay. John, I think there’s been a misunderstanding.” Amanda said. “You see, Chloe’s school’s a little different. She has all her academic classes in the morning-science, math, English, all that. She doesn’t get homework from those classes. She has her dance and music classes in the afternoon. So most of her homework is things like practicing and coming up with new dance routines. Does that make sense?”

 

“It does. I’m sorry, I didn’t realize that.” John said.

 

“Okay. Chloe? Do you accept the apology?”

 

“Sure.” Chloe answered half-heartedly.

 

“Okay. Good. Now, this isn’t over. Dean?”

 

Dean nodded and stood next to Amanda. “I want you two to stay right here and talk about whatever’s going on between you. Get it out, work it out somehow. I love you both, and I can’t stand to see you fighting.”

 

“How long do we have to stay?” Chloe asked.

 

“Until you work it out. You don’t have to be best friends, but I want you to get along. Okay?”

 

“Okay.” John agreed.

 

It was decidedly _not_ okay with Chloe. This was _her_ home, these were _her_ parents, and John had kicked out _her_ friends for no reason. Now, she was being forced to sit on the couch with him like they were two fighting toddlers. It wasn’t fair. She was about to say so when Dean approached and took her hand.

**“Please try, kiddo. Please. For me.”**

**“Okay.” Chloe relented. “I’ll try.”**

**“Good girl.” Dean said, standing up and kissing her cheek. “Mom and I’ll be in the kitchen.”**

**Dean and Amanda walked to the kitchen, where they pretended to not be listening in the doorway. For the first time all afternoon, Chloe and John were looking each other in the eye. A tense silence filled the room as they both refused to be the one to speak first.**

**A/N: I intended to include the conversation between Chloe and John in this chapter, but it already turned out to be longer than I thought. I’ll continue it in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a full minute since Dean and Amanda went to the kitchen, but neither John nor Chloe had said anything. Chloe continue to stare at her feet, and John continued to stare out the window. Just when John was about to give up and propose a truce just believable enough for Dean to think they’d made up, Chloe spoke first.

 

“Why don’t you like me?”

 

“What?” John asked.

 

“Why don’t you like me?” Chloe repeated. “I tried to be nice to you when you moved in, but you just keep looking at me like my dad used to.”

 

“How is that?”

 

“Like I’m nothing to you. Like you wish I wasn’t here.” Chloe’s voice started shaking, and John immediately felt like a jerk. “I just don’t get it. What did I do to you?”

 

John swallowed. Time for brutal honesty. “You didn’t do anything, Chloe.”

 

“I didn’t?”

 

“No. You didn’t.” John sighed deeply, hiding his face behind his hands, wishing it would hide him from the world around him. When that didn’t work, he turned back to Chloe. “Can I tell you a secret?”

 

“Sure. I guess.”

 

“It isn’t you I don’t like very much.” John admitted. “It’s me.”

 

Chloe, surprised, finally turned towards John gave him her full attention. “What do you mean?”

 

“Well, I screwed up with Sam and Dean. I beat myself up over it a lot. I wasn’t a good dad with them, and I messed up my chance to be a good grandpa too.”

 

“What do you mean you screwed up with Dean?” Chloe asked. “Dean’s great. And so’s Sam.”

 

John smiled. “Yeah. They are. But that’s their own doing. Dean raised Sam, not me. He raised himself too.”

 

Chloe, not sure what to say, looked down again. Her fingers suddenly became the most interesting thing in the world.

 

“You’re a good kid, Chloe.”

 

“What?” Chloe asked, looking up in shock.

 

“You’re a good kid. You really are. I’ll admit, a bit of a hard kid for me to understand, but you’re a good kid.”

 

“I appreciate that, but it’s hard to believe you believe it.”

 

“I know. And I’m sorry for that. But I do believe it.” John said. “In fact, you remind me a lot of Sam.”

 

“I do?”

 

“Yeah. You do. You’re both very smart, and kind. And you’ve both been through more than anyone ever should.” John looked at a picture on the wall, one of Chloe and Dean taken a few years earlier. “And if your father wasn’t able to see that, and treasure it, then it’s his loss. Not yours.”

 

“Do you really mean that?”

 

“Yeah. I do.” John said. “I’m sorry, Chloe. I’ll try to do better. Just be patient with me is all I ask. Can you do that for me?”

 

“Sure. I’m sorry too. I was kinda bratty to you today.”

 

“How about a truce? I forgive you, you forgive me?”

 

Chloe smiled. “Sure. Thanks, Mr. Winchester.”

 

“How about you call me John? We can at least be friends.”

 

“I think I like Grandpa better.”

 

John had never been much of an emotional man, but Chloe’s answer made him think he wanted to cry. “I think I like that too, kiddo.”

 

Chloe smiled again. “You know, when you’re nice like this, you remind me a lot of Dean.”

 

“Yeah? How so?” John asked, and Chloe began to recount for him one of her favorite memories.

 

_Eleven Years Earlier_

_“Mommy?”_

_Dean put his magazine down and looked at the entrance to the living room. He’d been so entrenched in trying to find spare parts for Baby that he hadn’t heard Chloe get up. She held her stuffed shark to her chest tight and continued to look around for Amanda. There were tears on her cheek, a sight still too common for Dean’s taste._

_“Hey, kiddo. You okay?”_

_“Where’s Mommy?”_

_“She got called into an emergency at work. Did you have a bad dream or something?”_

_“No. Just wanted my Mommy.” Chloe said, rubbing her eyes with her fist and sniffing._

_“Oh. Hey, don’t cry. Come here.” Dean put down the magazine and patted his leg. Chloe immediately took the invitation and climbed up with him, and before long she was stubbornly refusing sleep again. “You sure you didn’t have a bad dream?”_

_“No bad dream.” Chloe said with a yawn._

_“Okay. You ready to go back to bed?”_

_“NO!” Chloe answered emphatically, suddenly full of life and wide awake._

_“Okay, okay. Relax.” Why was she afraid if she hadn’t had a bad dream? “You want to look at some cars with me?”_

_“Sure.”_

_Dean picked up the magazine beside him and continued looking, explaining to Chloe the pros and cons of each choice. A few minutes later, he noticed she was opening and closing her eyes._

_“Kiddo, I really think it’s time to go back to bed.”_

_“Deanie, please, please don’t make me go back to bed.” Chloe asked. “Please, please, please.”_

_“If you didn’t have a bad dream, why are you so scared?” Dean asked. “I can’t help if I don’t know what’s going on.”_

_Chloe suddenly burst into tears again, mystifying Dean. She started muttering something over and over again, but was crying so hard Dean couldn’t make it out. He decided the only way to find out what was going on was to go to the source. He picked up Chloe and started walking back to the bedroom. Chloe’s panicked crying intensified, and at first, Dean didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary. Only after taking a close look did he notice any hint of a problem._

_“Chloe, honey, calm down. Are you crying because you wet the bed?”_

_“’M sorry. Please…” Chloe gulped and begged. “Please don’t be mad.”_

_“Chloe, come on. It’s okay. Calm down, sweetie. Calm down.”_

_It took a long time, but Chloe finally calmed down enough to talk. “You’re not mad?”_

_“Why would I be mad, honey? It was an accident, right?” Dean asked. “Why are you so afraid I’d be mad?”_

_Chloe bit her lip and Dean saw more tears forming when he put it together._

_“Did your Daddy get mad at you when you wet the bed?”_

_Chloe nodded._

_“What did he do to you when you wet the bed?”_

_“I don’t want to talk about it.” Chloe said quietly._

_“Chloe, please. I need to know.” Dean said as he wiped her face._ So I know exactly what not to do, _Dean thought to himself._

_“It happened one night while Mommy was working at the hospital late. He yelled real loud and spanked me for it really hard. Then he made me stay up all night so it wouldn’t happen again.”_

_Dean closed his eyes and exhaled hard against the curses he wanted to let out. Amanda had told him horror stories about Scott, but he’d never heard Chloe talk about him much. He assumed, her being only five and away from Scott for nearly eighteen months, she’d almost forgotten about him. He opened his eyes again to find Chloe still shaking and watching him close._

_“Chloe, listen to me. I will never hurt you. Ever. Do you hear me?”_

_Chloe nodded._

_“Do you believe me?”_

_“I believe you.”_

_“You wet your bed. This is not a big deal. I don’t want you to be afraid to tell me stuff like this. Okay?”_

_“Okay.” Chloe said te_

 

“So, what should we do now?”

 

“Why don’t you call your friends back? You guys should work on your routine.”

 

Chloe considered taking the offer, but she got another idea. She walked across the room and opened the bottom drawer of the entertainment center. She pulled out a purple leather book, worn and covered with small scratches. It was almost too big for Chloe to carry, but she brought it over to John.

 

“You want to look through this with me?”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Mom got tired of keeping a bunch of different scrapbooks, so she took all the photos we had and put them together. You want to see? It can help you catch up on what you’ve missed.”

 

John smiled. “Sure, sweetie.”

 

“Mom, Dean, you can stop pretending to not be listening now.”

 

Dean and Amanda both walked back to the living room, laughing that they’d been caught. Before anyone could say anything else, the doorbell rang.

 

“I’ll get it. It’s probably Tyler and Colton coming to check on me.”

 

But when Chloe opened the door, she froze. A familiar fear started to creep into her, and her hand shook on the doorknob. The man standing there flashed a fake but prize winning smile.

 

“Hi, Chloe. Long time, no see.”

 

“Daddy?”

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

“Daddy?”

 

“Hey, Chloe. Long time, no see.”

 

Chloe suddenly gripped the door handle as hard as she could. She wanted to call for her mom, or Dean, but her mouth didn’t want to work. Chloe was saved when Dean came to the door.

 

“Kiddo, what’s…Chloe, go to the living room. Now.”

 

“Chloe can stay if she wants to.” Scott said. “In fact, that’s why I came.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere with you.” Chloe said forcefully. “What are you doing here?”

 

Scott scowled. “Watch it, kid.”

 

“She doesn’t have to watch a damn thing. Not with you.” Dean said.

 

“I just want to talk to my daughter. That’s all.”

 

“She’s not…” Dean said, only to be cut off by Chloe.

 

“Dean, let him in.” Chloe said.

 

“Chloe…”

 

“If we kick him out, he’s just gonna come back and he won’t leave us alone. But if we hear him out _then_ tell him to go away, maybe he’ll actually do it.” Chloe said bitterly. She turned back to Scott. “I’ll talk to you. In the living room, with Mom, Dean, and Grandpa right there.”

 

Scott shook his head. “I see you’re still as big as a brat as you used to be….”

 

“You heard her.” Dean said, stepping behind Chloe and placing a hand on her shoulder. “She’s being a lot nicer than I’m inclined to be.”

 

“And just what do you plan to do about it?”

 

“I’m pretty sure you don’t want to find out.” John had stepped into the hallway, joining Dean and Chloe when he’d seen Amanda tense up the way she did in the living room. “Now Chloe and Dean gave you a choice. Leave or come in and talk to all of us.”

 

Scott scowled, but chose wisely. “I need to talk to you. Everyone can stay.”

 

“Fine.”

  


Everyone moved to the living room. Chloe stuck close to John, taking her seat next to him on the couch. She’d been dealing with a lot of memories lately, and one struck her that wasn’t nearly as pleasant as the one she’d shared with John earlier. Little did Chloe know, as Amanda crossed her arms on the far side of the room and shot daggers at Scott, and Dean stood next to Amanda, both of them were having the same flashback.

 

_Dean was a nervous wreck. Things were getting real now. The wedding was in five days. He and Amanda had just moved into their new house. Boxes were everywhere. Dean kept unpacking boxes, working with an also nervous Chloe. Chloe was starting kindergarten in two days, and until that morning had been chattering about it nonstop. Dean was also trying to keep Chloe occupied so he didn’t have to think about what Amanda was doing at that very moment._

_Amanda’s divorce had been finalized three days earlier. While it was a relief that the year of court dates and phone calls and Scott fighting paying any child support was over, and that today would hopefully be the last court date ever, Dean knew that whatever happened would change all their lives. Whether for good or for bad, he didn’t know, but it would change._

_“Where do you think this should go, kiddo?”_

_Dean held out a picture that Chloe had drawn of the three of them and that Amanda had framed. Chloe looked at it, put a finger on her chin, and looked around the living room._

_“There.” she declared, pointing at a spot on the wall next to a photo of them._

_“I like it.” Dean said. “I like it a lot.”_

_“Can I hang it?” Chloe asked. “Like you helped me hang the angel on the Christmas tree?”_

_“Sure. Come here.”_

_Dean picked up Chloe and handed her the picture. He helped her put the picture hanging nail in the wall, and Chloe giggled when Dean hit his thumb with the hammer. After making sure it wasn’t broken, he handed the picture to Chloe and showed her how to hang it._

_“What do you think?” Chloe asked._

_“I think it’s perfect, kiddo.” Dean said. “It’s beautiful.”_

_The front door opened and Dean and Chloe turned to see Amanda coming in. Dean saw something was wrong right away. Amanda’s eyes were puffy and red. As she slipped off her shoes, she quickly wiped her face so that Chloe wouldn’t see her crying. But Chloe was so happy with the decoration of the new house that she beamed at her mother, happily oblivious that anything was wrong._

_“Hi, Mommy! Look, we finished the living room!”_

_“I see that.” Amanda said with a pasted-on smile. “Come here, boogie. Mommy needs a hug.”_

_Amanda pulled Chloe away from Dean’s arms and held her tight._

_“Mommy? What’s wrong? Why you so sad?”_

_“We need to talk, honey.” Amanda said, rubbing Chloe’s back and dreading the conversation she was about to have._

_“Am I in trouble?” Chloe asked._

_“No, baby. No. Come on.” Amanda sat down on the couch holding Chloe, and signaled to Dean to join them. “Listen, Chloe. We need to talk about where I went today.”_

_“Where’d you go?” Chloe asked._

_“Well, do you remember when I talked to you about me and Daddy not being married anymore?”_

_“Yeah. ‘Cause you’re gonna marry Deanie right?”_

_“Right.” Amanda said. “Well, Mommy went to court today to talk to the judge and your Daddy about when he’ll be able to see you.”_

_“Really?” Chloe asked. “When do I get to see him?”_

_“You mean you want to?”_

_“Well, yeah. I guess. I don’t want to be alone with him, though. I want you or Deanie to go with me.”_

_Amanda swallowed, a sudden lump forming in her throat. This was going to be so much harder than she’d thought. She cursed Scott in her head before breaking the news to Chloe. She’d debated in the car on whether or not to tell Chloe about this at all, but decided it was better to be honest now than to have to field a thousand questions later._

_“Sweetheart, the judge today wanted your Daddy to get in trouble for what he did to us.”_

_“What he did?”_

_“All the times he hurt you and me. And especially the night he dumped us on the side of the road.” Amanda clarified._

_“Oh.” Chloe said quietly, looking down to the floor. She didn’t like thinking about that night._

_“But Daddy came up with a way to stay out of trouble and the judge agreed to it.”_

_“What was it?” Chloe asked._

_Dean started to see what Amanda was saying, and he braced himself for what was sure to be Chloe’s shattered heart._

_“Well, Daddy got out of trouble for all that, if he agreed to not see you again.” Amanda’s heart ached and cracked watching Chloe’s little brain figure out exactly what she was saying._

_“You mean…”_

_Chloe’s eyes filled with tears. She looked first to her mother, then to Dean, and back to her mother again. She didn’t think it could be true. Mommy had told Chloe that she was a gift, that she was a blessing, and that she was more precious and important than anything in the whole world. But if her own Daddy agreed to not see her at all just to get out of trouble with a judge, how could all that be true?_

_“You mean my Daddy don’t want me?”_

_“I’m sorry, baby.” Amanda was crying again too. She wanted to take it back, to tell Chloe it was nothing but a cruel joke, but she couldn’t. “I’m so sorry.”_

_“But how come? What’d I do?”_

_“You did nothing, baby. Nothing. Okay?” Amanda worked to wipe the tears from Chloe’s face, but it was difficult when they were falling so fast out of her own. “You did nothing to deserve this. I know it hurts, but this is not your fault. And I don’t want you to think it is.”_

_“Yes, it is. He left us ‘cause I had to go potty that night and I made him mad.” Chloe cried._

_“Chloe. Stop it. Listen to me.”_

_Dean, who had been observing the entire conversation from the arm of the couch next to Chloe, picked her up, took a seat, and placed her in his lap. Chloe calmed a little from Dean’s stern but compassionate tone, and waited a few seconds as she calmed down a little more before speaking._

_“I know he’s still your Dad. And I know this hurts. I get that. But the one losing out here is not you. It’s him.”_

_“What does that mean?” Chloe asked._

_“It means that if your Daddy is not smart enough to realize what he has with you, then he doesn’t deserve you.” Dean said. “He has to work to deserve to be your Daddy. And if he’s not willing to do that, if he doesn’t realize how lucky he is, then you’re better off without him.”_

_“But…”_

_“No buts, young lady. You hear me? No buts. Now it’s okay to cry over this. That’s fine. But I better not ever hear you say that it’s your fault again. Do you understand me?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Good girl.” Dean said._

_“Deanie?”_

_“Yeah, kiddo?”_

_“Will you do it?” Chloe asked. “Since Daddy don’t want to?”_

_“Do it…? You mean, will I be your Dad?”_

_“No. I don’t want you to be my Daddy. I want you to be my Deanie.” Chloe said. “’Cause you better than Daddy. You really do love me and want me. Please?”_

_Dean couldn’t remember being struck speechless before. When he recovered, he looked to Amanda, whose mouth gaped open and who was now smiling instead of crying. Chloe held a hopeful look in her eye, and Dean used the pad of his thumb to wipe away the tears she still had climbing down her face._

_“You bet I’ll do it, kiddo. I’d be honored.”_

_Chloe smiled and leaned forward for a hug, joined by her mother. For a few silent minutes, Dean held his girls, until he could no longer stand the chick flick moment and broke up the silence by starting to tickle Chloe._

“Well, we’re here now. Say what you have to say so we can all move on.”

 

John’s sharp voice shook Chloe out of her memories, and to everyone’s surprise, she reached over and grabbed his hand. John was taken aback, but other than a brief flash of surprise, his face remained stony. He squeezed Chloe’s hand in comfort.

 

“My, my, Amanda. Looking good.”

 

“Shut the hell up and tell us what you want.” Amanda spat, speaking for the first time since Scott had appeared.

 

“Oh, feisty as ever too.”

 

“You heard her. What the hell do you want?” Dean asked.

 

“You must be the dude that stole my kid.”

 

“You mean the kid you dumped on the road in the rain? You’re damn right I did.” Dean said.

 

“So that must mean it was your brother that showed up to my job site and told me if I knew what was good for me, I’d sign a consent form for an adoption.”

 

“Yeah, that was him. If I know Sammy, he also told you to stay the hell away.”

 

“He did. But I never was one for listening to anyone else.” Scott turned back to Chloe, who refused to look at him. The memory of being told she wasn’t wanted by her father still stung, even after all those years. “Chloe? You got a hug for your old man?”

 

“No.” Chloe said simply.

 

“Okay. Fine. I’ll get to the point then.”

 

“It’s about damn time.” Dean said.

 

Scott ignored Dean’s comment and kept his eyes on Chloe. “I came here to share some news. I’m getting married.”

 

“Who’s the unlucky girl?” Amanda asked. “I should warn her.”

 

“She’s actually a friend of yours.” Scott said. “And she asked me to come here so we could all settle things amongst ourselves before the wedding in two days.”

 

“I don’t have a friend stupid enough to marry you.” Amanda said.

 

“We’ll see. She’s out in the car. Give me a second and I’ll bring her in.”

 

“What’s her name?”

 

“Emily Sampson.”

 

John felt Chloe’s squeeze his hand very hard, and heard Dean and Amanda exclaim at the same time. Dean said ‘son of a bitch!’ and Amanda simply uttered a disbelieving ‘what?’. Lost, he turned to Chloe.

 

“Who is Emily Sampson?” he asked her.

 

Chloe looked at him, her eyes a mixture of profound sadness and anger. “She’s Riley’s mother.”


	10. Chapter 10

John felt Chloe’s squeeze his hand very hard, and heard Dean and Amanda exclaim at the same time. Dean said ‘son of a bitch!’ and Amanda simply uttered a disbelieving ‘what?’. Lost, he turned to Chloe.

 

“Who is Emily Sampson?” he asked her.

 

Chloe looked at him, her eyes a mixture of profound sadness and anger. “She’s Riley’s mother.”

 

“Riley? Your friend Riley?”

 

“Yeah.” Chloe answered simply.

 

Scott headed to the door, looked outside and waved to someone out in his car. John noticed Chloe start breathing faster. Whether it was from panic or anger, he couldn’t tell, but either way, Chloe was no longer the energetic, happy teenager she’d been before. The presence of her father seemed to drain all her optimism out of her. John did something then that he hadn’t done since Sam was a toddler, upset because he was afraid after a bad dream. He grabbed Chloe’s hand and gently turned her face so that her eyes met his. It felt awkward after so many years, and he just hoped he could be convincing.

 

“Everything’ll be okay. I’m right here.”

 

Chloe smiled. “Thanks, Grandpa.”

 

John winked at her and ruffled her hair, making her smile all over again. _Did I actually just cheer her up?_ he thought. No matter what was going on, or what was about to happen, John knew he’d done something good that day. A woman he hadn’t seen before, but that looked entirely too smug for John’s taste, walked in and stood next to Scott.

 

“Hi there, Chloe.” Emily greeted.

 

“Hi.” Chloe said, not taking her eyes off the coffee table in front of her.

 

“It’s been a while.” Emily remarked.

 

It was Amanda who answered this time. “Not long enough.”

 

Emily sighed. “Are we really going to do this now?”

 

“Why not? Good a time as any.” Amanda spat.

 

“Stop fighting!” Chloe exclaimed from the couch. “Just…stop it, okay? Stop fighting.”   


“Thank you, Chloe.” Emily said. “I know I’m not exactly your favorite person…”

 

“I didn’t do it for you. I did it for me and mom.” Chloe said. “What are you doing here?”

 

“You still haven’t forgiven me, huh?”

 

“Riley died. He died and you left mom and me to take care of him.” Chloe spat. “How could you do that?”

 

“Chloe…”

 

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. You didn’t take care of him when he was alive, why should I expect any different when he’s dead?”

 

“I did take care of my son…”

 

“Right. That’s why Mom took him to and picked him up from school, fed him dinner every night, and let him sleep over here so much when he was fighting with you that she and Dean were looking for a bed for him.” Chloe shook her head in disbelief and spoke with dripping sarcasm. “But yeah, you’re right. You took care of him.”

 

“Look, Chloe…”

 

“You know what, this is just perfect.” Chloe said, her irateness showing through in every part of her. She pointed to her father and Emily in turn. “You forgot about me, and you forgot about Riley. You guys are made for each other.”

 

“Are you gonna let her keep talking to us like this?” Scott asked, turning to an unbelievably calm Amanda.

 

“Soon as she says something out of line, I’ll stop her.” Amanda said coolly.

 

“You know what…”

 

Before Scott could say anything else, a loud knock at the door put an immediate end to the fight. Dean went to answer it, shocked to find two police detectives there.

 

“Eddie? Jake? What’s up, guys?”

 

 “Hey, Dean. Listen, can we come in? We’ve got something to talk to you about.”

 

“Yeah, sure.” Dean let the two of them in.

 

Dean let the two of them in, and the officers stopped short at the sight of Scott and Emily. Eddie was the first to speak up. “Well, damn. That was easy.”

 

“What does that mean?” Amanda asked. “Why are you guys here?”

 

“We’re here because we have an arrest warrant for Scott Wilson.”

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

“We’re here because we have an arrest warrant for Scott Wilson.”

 

“What?” Amanda asked, barely masking the excitement in her voice.

 

“What the hell is going on?” Scott protested as Eddie’s partner Jake handcuffed him. “I haven’t done anything.”

 

“Chloe. You should see this.” Eddie pulled a note out of his pocket and handed it to her. “Sam faxed it over right after he called me. He’s breaking the speed limit right now to come bring me the original.”

 

“What is it, Chloe?” Amanda asked.

 

“Oh…” Chloe’s eyes misted with tears as she read the note. “I don’t believe this.”

 

“What?” Dean asked.

 

“It’s from Riley.” Chloe answered as she handed him the note, her brain still struggling to process what he said.

 

_Dear Clo,_

_I can’t believe I’m about to do this. I know it’s going to hurt you, but I don’t have a choice. I’m going to leave you and Mom one note on the roof of the library. I mean everything that I say in that one, but this is the important one. Let me tell you what really happened tonight. And since I know it’ll kill you trying to figure out the order that I did this in, I’ll tell you that too._

_A couple days after Halloween, when you told me what you wanted to do for Dean for Christmas, my mom told me she was seeing a new guy. I didn’t think anything about it since she sees so many different guys. You know better than anyone how many ‘uncles’ and stepdads I’ve had in my life. So, like I said, I didn’t think anything about this new guy. Until I got home one day and met him. It was your Dad, Clo. I wanted to tell you, but I just didn’t know how._

_Then, a couple days ago, Mom was gone. Again. I don’t know where she went, but she was going to be gone all night. If I had known that she’d left by herself and hadn’t taken Scott with her, I would have just stayed home with you and Mom and Dean. But there he was when I walked in. Looking all smug and drunk and like he had the upper hand._

_I started to go upstairs and go to bed. He called me back down to the living room. I told him no, that I was going to bed, and that’s when all hell broke loose. He dragged me down the stairs and into the living room. After beating me up a little, he told me that he was there and he was there to stay, whether I liked it or not. I kept trying to get away from him, get back home to you, but I couldn’t get away._

_He asked me where I was going, and I told him I was going home. He started laughing, and then he saw a picture on the wall. One of the only ones I have in our whole house. The one of you and me on the beach a couple summers ago. It’s one of my favorites. You were holding that gigantic seashell in your hand, trying to listen to the ocean through it. Anyway, he saw the picture and asked me why I had a picture of you. I laughed in his face and told him he was an idiot. That you and I had been friends since we were little kids, and it was your house I was at anytime I wasn’t home._

_He hit me in the face a couple times, then started to think about something. I swear, I think this is when he came up with the idea, Clo. He got a look in his eyes that scared me. Scared me really bad. He asked me if I knew Sam. I told him yes, I did, that I’d met Sam at your sixth birthday party and that he’d even babysat me and you a few times. Your braindead, ugly, heartless sperm donor started laughing all over again, and he said to me that “This is beyond perfect”. When I asked what he meant, he looked at me again._

_He asked me how close I was to your mom. I thought about lying, but honestly, I was too scared at that point. I knew he would figure it out, so I told him the truth. That your mom was my mom. That’s when he told me. He said that he had to get back at you for leaving him. That if he couldn’t have his kid, no one could. I got really scared that he was going to kill you, so I begged him to leave you alone. I offered to let him keep beating me up, told him he could kill me instead. I was just looking for him to let me go, so I could get away and tell someone what he’d said._

_Clo, I know this is hard to believe. But I swear it’s true. Your dad looked at me then and told me that I had a choice. I could take myself to the tallest building in town and throw myself off, or he would go after you and your mom. I didn’t think he was serious, and I told him so. His response was another couple punches to my gut, and I finally told him I would do it._

_Clo, please, please believe me. My choice was killing myself or watching your dad kill you. I did not leave you because I wanted to. But I couldn’t live with the possibility of him going after you._

 

_I convinced him to give me a couple of days, until after the birthday party. He agreed, but told me I couldn’t see you until the party, and that I’d be wearing a microphone while I was there so he could hear everything I was talking about. If I told you, he said he would kill the both of us. So I had to act like everything was okay, even though I know you could tell that it wasn’t._

_After I left the party tonight, I walked to the park right across the street from the library. I brought my backpack with me. Scott didn’t want me leaving a note, but I convinced him it would be the only way you’d believe I committed suicide. I also convinced him not to come with me, because ‘you’d just leave evidence all over the scene’ and your stupid dad bought it. He agreed to go home and be with my mom, but told me that he’d better get word that I was dead by lunchtime the next day ‘or else’._

_Chloe, I don’t know if my mom knows about this or not. I wish I could say for sure she doesn’t, that she’s innocent in all this, but I don’t know if I can. She acts like she’s head over heels in love with Scott, and all the guys she’s dated have always come first. I hate her for that most days. But she’s still my Mom. Please tell her for me that I do love her, and that I’m sorry. I’m sorry I couldn’t be a good enough son for her most of the time._

_I’m still at the park right now. It’s 9:00. You’ve called me on my cell a couple times, but I can’t bring myself to answer. I’m scared. I don’t want to die. But every time I think about chickening out, I think about it being you lying in the coffin I’ll probably be in by this time tomorrow. I can’t let that happen. I can’t risk it. The library closes at 9:30, so I have to end this letter now. I’m sticking it in an envelope and mailing it to Sam’s old apartment. Hopefully, he eventually gets it and you find out the truth. Either way, I love you, Chloe. I always have. You and Mom and Dean, and even Sam, are the only family I’ve ever really had. I don’t think my mom will do it, so I need a favor. Just think of me sometimes. Tell me you miss me. I don’t know how, but I think I’ll be able to hear you. I hope so anyway._

_It’s 9:15. I have to seal this letter, stamp it, address it, and mail it. After I do that, I’m climbing to the roof of the library, waiting for them to close and for everyone to go home, then jumping off it. Goodbye._

_Much love,_

_Riley_

Dean had been reading the long note out loud, causing Amanda and Chloe to start weeping loudly. Even John, who was rarely shocked by anything these days, was stunned. Scott stood there, his mouth agape in feigned shock and outrage.

 

“That’s not true!”

 

“You bastard!” Amanda screamed from beside Dean. Before Dean knew what was happening, he was restraining Amanda, preventing her from sailing across the living room to kill Scott with her bare hands. “You killed my son!”

 

“My son.” Emily corrected her possessively.

 

“Then where were you?” Amanda asked bitterly. “I’m the one who took care of that kid when he was sick, or hurt, or crying because he didn’t understand why his Mommy didn’t love him. I’m the one they asked to identify Riley’s body when they couldn’t find you. Dean had to pull favors at the sheriff’s department to get them to release Riley to us. We did his funeral. So tell me, Emily, **where the hell were you**?!?”

 

“Well, I think I’ve heard enough.” Eddie said. “Ms. Sampson, you want to answer the lady’s question?”

 

“What business is it of yours?”

 

“Because, assuming we have the original letter and we verify it to have been written by your son, I can have you arrested too.”

 

“What for?”

 

“Criminal child endangerment. Now, you can answer now or you can answer at the precinct. Where were you the night your fiancé beat up your son? Or the days after he died?”

 

“I’m not saying a thing.” Emily stubbornly refused.

 

“Alright. No problem.” Eddie took his cuffs out of his pocket. “Jake, can you read them both their rights?”

 

“My pleasure.” Jake answered, beginning to lead them both out of the house. “Scott Wilson, you’re under arrest for suspicion of the murder of Riley Sampson. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…”

 

Eddie turned back to the family, all of whom were still in shock. “Listen, guys, I’m sorry about that.”   


“It’s not your fault, Eddie.” Dean answered. “Thanks for coming out and taking them.”

 

“I came to warn you guys. I had no idea he was already here. Listen, though, I think I should prepare you. We might not be able to put them away.”

 

“What? Why not?” Chloe asked.

 

“Well, even with the note, the evidence against both of them is pretty thin.” Eddie explained. “I’m going to do my best, I promise you that, but I don’t want to get your hopes up.”

 

“He could just get away with this?”

 

“I’m going to do everything I can to make sure that doesn’t happen, Chloe. I promise. Either way, Sam asked me to tell you that as soon as he dropped off the original note to me for evidence, he was going to work on getting a protective order against Scott for you. So even if he does get out, he won’t be able to come back here and see you.”

 

“Thank you, Eddie.” Amanda said. “Sorry I tried to attack him with you here.”

 

“I don’t blame you one bit. I’m going down to the station to get them processed. I’ll keep you all posted.”

 

When Eddie was gone, John noticed that Chloe was rereading the letter. He grabbed her hand and squeezed, and Chloe returned the gesture.

 

“What are you thinking?” he asked.

 

Chloe looked up, and John was shocked to see the smallest of smiles on Chloe’s face. “I spent all this time thinking he just left me. But he didn’t.”

 

“No. You’re right. He didn’t.”

“He would’ve liked you.” Chloe said. “Don’t you think, Mom?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.” Amanda agreed.

 

“Hey, kiddo. Why don’t we get back to what we were doing before all this started?” John suggested. “I kinda want to see what I’ve missed. And I’m sure there’s some pictures of Riley in there; you can tell me about him too.”

 

“Sure. Let’s go.”

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So the next three chapters, I decided, will be flashbacks, showing the happier parts of Dean’s life with Amanda and Chloe. I thought about doing a bunch of mini flashbacks, but decided two or three long ones in each chapter worked better. After the flashbacks I’ll return to the main story. Enjoy!**  
  


Once things had settled down, Chloe opened the scrapbook, which nearly toppled over with the weight of so many photos inside of it. Amanda started laughing right away.

 

“What is it, Mom?”

 

“Look. Remember that?” Amanda pointed to a photo in the corner of the first page of the scrapbook.

 

“Dean, why is there mud all over your face?” John asked.

 

“Ugh, do we have to tell Dad about this one?”

 

“Yes.” Chloe said simply, launching into the story before Dean could stop her.

 

_“Deanie, look! It snowed last night!”_

_Dean, who was barely awake and hadn’t even poured himself coffee yet, nodded. “Yeah, cool, kiddo.”_

_“Can we go play?”_

_Dean tried not to groan too loudly. “Maybe later.”_

_“Aww. Please?”_

_Dean bit his tongue and reminded himself Chloe was just excited. The garage was closed due to the weather and Chloe hadn’t started school yet. Dean was used to being patient with Chloe, and the only time it was hard was before he’d had his morning coffee._

_“Please can we go play?”_

_“Listen, kiddo. I’ll make you a deal. Let me get some coffee and you help me make breakfast. Then we’ll get dressed and go outside.”_

_“Promise?” Chloe asked hopefully. “You’ll really play with me?”_

_“Soon as we eat breakfast and get dressed. Promise.”_

_“Where’d Mommy go? She wasn’t in bed.”_  
  


_“I took her to the hospital.” Dean said. “What do you want for breakfast?”_

_“I’m not very hungry.” Chloe answered. “Just cereal?”_

_“Long as you promise you’ll eat a good lunch and dinner.”_

_“I will.” Chloe said. “Can I pour my own bowl?”_

_“Be careful.”_

_“When’d you take Mommy to the hospital?” Chloe asked. “Did you leave me here by myself?”_

_“No. I promised you I wouldn’t do that.” Dean said. Chloe had been having nightmares lately about being left alone at home. “You were sleeping so good you didn’t even feel me pick you up and put you in the car seat.”_

_“Really? I slept that good?” Chloe asked as she took her first bite of cereal._

_“You sure did.”_

_“Why’d Mommy go to the hospital? I thought she didn’t have to work today.”_

_“A lot of the other nurses couldn’t make it. The roads are kinda bad.”_

_“’Cause of the snow?”_

_“Right.” Dean said. Having finished half of his coffee, he was feeling more awake and more willing to answer Chloe’s endless questions. “Come on, kiddo. Finish your breakfast.”_

_“’Kay.” Chloe said. A few more minutes of questions, ranging on topics from school to cars to what they would do out in the snow, and finally Chloe was dressed. “Ready!”_

_“All right, kiddo. Go on.”_

_Dean played with Chloe outside for a minute, before remembering that he needed to take out the hamburger to thaw for lunch. He reminded Chloe to stay in the front yard, went inside and pulled out the hamburger meat, then started back outside. He looked around for Chloe, and just as he was about to call her name, he felt something thick and wet strike his face, followed by a giggling from Chloe._

_“That’s a good look for you.”_

_“Hey, babe. When’d you get home? How’d you get home?”_

_“Enough relief nurses came in that they said I could go home. Jeanie brought me back.” Amanda answered._

_“Oh. Okay.” Dean said simply._

_“Hey, Chloe. When you throw a snowball, honey, you should probably make sure there’s all snow in it.” Amanda said, barely restraining a giggle._

_“Oh. Oops.” Chloe said, giggling again._

_“What does that mean?”_

_“Hey, Chloe. Come here, baby.”_

_Amanda bent down, whispering something into Chloe’s ear. Chloe exploded into a fit of giggles like Dean had never seen before._

_“What is so funny?”_

_“Well, how do I put this? Do you remember that story Chloe made up for school? The one about the man made of chocolate?”_

_“Yeah…”_

_“Let’s just say you’d make a good Chocolate Man.”_

_“What?” Dean placed a hand to his face and pulled it back. “Is this mud?”_

_“You sure better hope so.”_

By the time the story was finished, John found himself wiping tears away from laughing so hard. “You threw mud at his face?”

 

“Not on purpose!” Chloe said. “I made a snowball and I guess there was more mud in it than snow.”

 

“How’d you miss that?”

 

“I was watching the door to see when he’d come out.”

 

“Oh, my goodness. Remember this one?” Amanda asked, pointing to another photo a page over. “That’s the day you met Riley.”

 

_“Mommy, I don’t want to go to school!”_

_Amanda sighed. She’d known getting Chloe to adjust to life in preschool would be rough. She wasn’t used to being around other kids. She spent her days at home with her mother and in the care of the elderly Mrs. Whipple next door when her mother worked part time at the hospital. But ever since Mrs. Whipple had been sent to a nursing home after falling down the stairs and breaking her hip, Amanda had been forced to look for other arrangements. The cheapest and most obvious seemed to be putting her in preschool._

_“Honey, we talked about this.”_

_“Please don’t make me go.” Chloe begged._

_“You are going to have so much fun. I promise.”_

_“How you know?”_

_“Because you are smart, you are funny, and you are the best kid in the entire world.”_

_“You have to say that. You’re my Mommy.”_

_“Well, it’s true.” Amanda said. “Look, baby, I know you’re not looking forward to it. But can I talk to you like a grown up for a minute?”_

_Intrigued, Chloe nodded. “Sure, Mommy.”_

_“Here’s the thing. Mommy has to work more and Mrs. Whipple can’t watch you anymore. She’s hurt and she might not get better. Mommy has to take you somewhere where you’ll be safe and you’ll be taken good care of. Preschool’s the best place I could find to do that. So, I need you to really, really try to do good there, okay?”_

_“Okay, Mommy.” Chloe whispered. “I’m sorry. I’m just scared. I don’t know these people. What if they’re mean to me?”_

_“If they’re mean to you, then Mommy will straighten them out. And if for some reason you really don’t like it, I’ll see about putting you in a different preschool or a different class. But if you give it a day, I think you’ll be okay.”_

_“Can you stay with me a little tomorrow?”_

_“Yes.” Amanda was happy she’d asked off for Chloe’s first day of school. “I can stay with you.”_

_“Okay. Thank you, Mommy.”_

_“My pleasure, love.” Amanda said. She leaned down onto Chloe’s bed, tickled her a little, then kissed her cheek. “Get some sleep, okay?”_

_“I will. I love you, Mommy.”_

_“Mommy loves you too. Have good dreams.”_

_“Will you tell Daddy I love him too?”_

_Though it made her heart twinge painfully, Amanda promised, “I will. No more stalling now. Time for sleep.”_

_The next morning, Chloe decided, without telling Amanda, that she would be brave for Mommy. She got herself dressed in a pink dress with one green and one blue shoe. She put on one orange sock and one rainbow colored sock. She was quite proud of herself when Amanda came in to wake her up._

_“Lookit, Mommy! I gotted myself dressed!” Chloe boasted. “Mommy? Why’s your eye shaking like that?”_

_“No reason, honey. Allergies.” Amanda said quickly. Her eye was twitching, itching to redress Chloe, but she decided the battle wasn’t worth it. Besides, it was one task off her list for the morning. “I’m very proud of you, big girl.”_

_Chloe beamed with pride for herself. That pride was dented when Scott came downstairs while Chloe ate her breakfast (“you look stupid!”), but Amanda quickly countered with “At least I didn’t have to lay her clothes out for her”, and Chloe’s pride quickly repaired itself._

_“Alright, boogie. Go grab your backpack and shoes.”_

_After putting on one yellow sandal and one red one (at least they’re on the right feet, Amanda decided), and one forced goodbye to her father, they were on their way to preschool. There was a little boy seated next to Chloe. He seemed nervous, like he didn’t quite know what to say to the new little girl in the class. Luckily, Chloe was outgoing enough that Amanda didn’t need to prod her._

_“Hi.” Chloe said with a smile._  
  


_“Hi.” The little boy said nervously._

_“I’m Chloe. What’s your name?”_

_“Riley.” Riley took another look at Chloe and smiled. “You look like a rainbow.”_

_“I know. I was scared so I decided to dress real pretty so I wouldn’t feel so scared. You want to be friends?”_

_“Sure.”_

_“Mommy, I’m okay now.” Chloe said._

_Amanda, who had planned to spend the day with Chloe, was stung. “What?”_

_“I’m okay. You can go home now.”_

_Fighting tears of both pride and sadness, Amanda nodded. “Okay. I’ll be here when the school day’s over.”_

_When Amanda returned that afternoon, traffic was awful and caused her to be a half hour late picking up Chloe. She prayed Chloe wouldn’t be upset, thinking Mommy had forgotten to pick her up. But instead, she found Chloe with an arm around her friend from that morning. Amanda quickly snapped a picture from inside the car. Another woman was there, talking on a cell phone, who was undoubtedly Riley’s mother. As wrapped up as she was with Riley, Chloe saw Amanda the second she stepped out of the car._

_“Mommy!”_

_“Hey, boogie. How was school?”_

_“It was the greatest ever!”_

_Amanda chuckled. “Really? It’s just your first day.”_

_“Really really.” Chloe answered emphatically._

_“Good. Why don’t you tell me about it after I buckle you in your carseat?”_

_“Okay. How about you, Riley? Did you have a good day?”_

_“Yes, ma’am.”_

_“Mommy, Riley and I decided we was gonna be bestest friends forever today.”_

_“You both decided that? Or you did?”_

_“We both did.” Riley said._

_“Riley, is that your mother?” Amanda said. “I can wait here with you if it isn’t.”_

_“No, it’s here. She’s talking to….”_

_“Riley, let’s go.” The woman rudely snapped her phone shut._

_“Yes, Mommy.” Riley said nervously. “Bye.”_

_“Bye, sweetie.” Amanda said. Riley’s mother reminded her a little too much of Scott. She turned back to Chloe. “Let’s head home, boogie.”_

“Ugh, Mom. How could you ever let me leave the house like that?” Chloe was blushing from embarrassment.

 

“You were so proud of yourself!” Amanda said with a laugh. “I wasn’t about to tell you to get dressed again.”

 

“So you’ve always been a…unique spirit, huh?” John asked with a grin.

 

“That’s one way to put it.” Amanda said. She stood up and asked, “I’m getting coffee. Anyone want some?”

 

“I’d love it. Thanks.” John said.

 

“Me too.” Dean echoed.

 

“I’m good, Mom. Thanks.”   


As Amanda started to walk away, she turned the page in the album and spotted another picture. It was Chloe and Riley standing next to a grave marked ‘Plushy’. “Chloe, tell your grandpa what’s in that grave.”

 

Chloe rolled her eyes playfully. “Do I have to?”

 

“Yes.” John said. “What is it?”

 

“A snail.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

“A snail?” John asked. “Really?”

 

“He was a science project.” Chloe explained.

 

_“Mommy! We’re home!”_

_“I’m in the kitchen, honey!”_

_Chloe walked inside and placed her backpack on the table, followed by Riley, who after four years of friendship with Chloe was finally becoming comfortable enough to treat Amanda’s home as his, as she told him every time he came over. Riley placed his backpack on the table next to Chloe’s, then walked over to Amanda and gave her a hug even before Chloe did._

_“Did you guys have a good day at school?”_

_“We did.” Chloe said. “Can we have a snack?”_

_“I don’t know. Can you?”_

_“May we have a snack, aunt Mandy? Please?” Riley corrected._

_“You most certainly may,” Amanda said, offering Riley a kiss on the cheek, “my very polite favorite little boy in the world.”_

_Chloe scowled a little, but got her own hug from her mother before grabbing a snack for her and Riley. The two talked at the table for a moment about their school day, inhaled their snacks, then ran outside to work on their ‘science project’. Amanda started to work on dinner, and a few minutes later both kids came running back inside._

_“Mommy, look!”_

_“What?” Amanda asked. When she turned, Amanda nearly dropped the spoon in her hands in surprise. “Why do you guys have a snail?”_

_“He’s our science project. We want to take care of him. Can we, Mommy? Please?”_

_“I guess.” Amanda said. “I don’t how to take care of a snail, though, sweetie.”_

_“It’s in our science book, aunt Mandy. We can read it and figure it out. Then we can take turns taking care of him at night.”_

_“Okay. It’s alright with me. Let me know if you need any help.”_

_“Hey, kiddos.”_

_“Deanie!”_

_Chloe gave Dean a rundown of their project, and Dean gave them a few things from the garage to help them on their way. Chloe and Riley took a small jar and punched some holes in the top of it, put in some twigs and leaves and dirt, then placed a small puddle of water in the bottom so that the snail could drink from it._

_“What should we call him?” Riley asked._

_“I don’t know.” Chloe answered. “He feels soft on the bottom. What about Squishy?”_

_“I like Plushy.” Riley said._

_“I like that too.” Chloe said. “You want to take him home tonight, and I’ll take care of him tomorrow?”_

_“Sure.”_

_“Kids! Dinner!” Amanda called from the kitchen._

_“C’mon, let’s go.” Chloe said, grabbing Riley’s arm and pulling him to the kitchen._

_All seemed well until the next morning. Riley, who lived four doors down from Amanda and Chloe, usually walked to their house by 7:15 to have breakfast and make it to school by 8:15. When he hadn’t shown up at 7:30, Amanda was debating going to get him when the doorbell rang._

_“I’ll get it.” Dean said. Amanda heard the front door open and Dean call inside, alarmed. “Mandy!”_

_Amanda rushed to the front door to find a crying Riley standing there, holding the jar that Plushy the snail had been in the night before. “Riley? Honey, what’s wrong?” Amanda could only make out a word every so often between the crying boy’s sobs, so Dean brought him inside and shut the door. “Come here, honey. Calm down, it’s okay.”_

_Once he was down to sniffles, Riley finally confessed the problem. “Plushy’s gone.”_

_“You mean he’s missing?”_

_“No.” Riley said. “She was asleep when I got home. She found him in the jar this morning and she took him out. She yelled at me for bringing a bug in the house and she threw him out my window into the yard.”_

_Amanda and Dean shared a look, both equally disgusted._

_“I tried to look for him, but all I found was this.” Riley dug something out of his pocket and showed it to Amanda. It was Plushy’s shell. “I think the stray cat that’s been in our yard at night ate him.”_

_“Oh, honey, it’s okay.”_

_“No, it’s not. I was supposed to take care of him.” Riley cried. “Chloe’s gonna hate me.”_

_“No, I won’t.” Chloe had come out of the kitchen when she heard Riley crying. “It’s not your fault.”_

_“You mean you’re not mad at me?” Riley asked, swallowing. “Really?”_

_“Really.” Chloe assured him, offering him a hug. “Mommy, do we have to go to school today? Can we stay here and bury Plushy?”_

_Amanda looked up to Dean. “What do you think?”_

_“I think they’re too upset to focus at school. I don’t think it’ll hurt to miss one day.”_

_“I think you’re right.”_

_“Give me a minute and I’ll call work. See if I can wait a couple hours. I’ll help you bury him.”_

_“Thanks, babe.” Amanda said._

_Riley had started crying again, so Amanda and Chloe worked on comforting him while Dean called work and started to get ready to bury the lost Plushy._

“Wow.” John said, not sure what else to say.

 

“It’s okay to laugh.” Chloe told him. “It was pretty ridiculous.”

 

“You two didn’t think so.” Amanda said. “Riley was devastated.”

 

“Yeah.” Chloe said. “Yeah, he was.”

 

John heard Chloe’s voice starting to break. “You still miss him a lot, don’t you?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I’m sorry, kid.” John said. “I’m sorry I was too stubborn to be here for you. I wish I knew how to help you.”

 

Chloe smiled. “You’re here now. That’s what matters.”   


Dean’s cell phone went off with a text from Sam. “Sam’s at the police station. They’re charging Scott now. Sam’s gonna watch them question him, then he’s coming here.”

 

“Okay.” Chloe said.

“Why don’t we keep going through these?” Amanda suggested. “It won’t do any good to dwell on this.”

 

“Sounds good.” John agreed. “I want to know about this one.”   


In the corner was a photo John had seen in the video at Dean’s party. Dean was leading five year old Chloe down the aisle at their wedding. Dean laughed.

 

“I’ll take this one.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Well, little Miss Chloe here decided at the last minute that she didn’t want to walk down the aisle.”

 

_Dean’s heart was beating so fast in his chest he thought it would fly out. Pastor Jim stood beside him, Sam stood opposite him, and the wedding had officially started. Caleb and Bobby, who’d had to be begged into participating in the wedding by Chloe, walked down the aisle with Amanda’s two best friends from college. Riley walked down with the rings, beaming with pride when Dean winked at him. Finally, it became Chloe’s turn._

_But, Dean noticed, she stood frozen. She’d rehearsed it with Dean and Amanda and the rest of the wedding party the night before, even insisting on going through it again “so I don’t mess it up”. Only when Dean promised that she couldn’t mess it up did Chloe feel better. A long while later, after the organist had played the processional song twice and was going around for a third time, Dean walked down the aisle towards Chloe._

_“What’s wrong?” he whispered._

_“I’m scared.”_

_“Just do like we practiced last night.” Dean said._

_“But there’s a lot more people than last night.”_

_Dean sighed._

_“’m sorry, Deanie. I don’t mean to mess the wedding up.”_

_“I’m not mad, kiddo. You got stage fright, that’s all.” Dean said. “And you’re not messing anything up. We’ll just do it a little different.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“If I walk with you, will you go?” Dean asked._

_Chloe smiled. “Sure.”_

_Dean took Chloe’s hand, and slowly the two of them made it to the front of the church. Dean could hear the ‘aww’s coming from some of the wedding guests, but for once he didn’t care. When they reached the front, Dean knelt down again._

_“Alright, kiddo. You did good. Time to sit.”_

_“No.”_

_“Chloe….”_

_“No. This is my family too. I should be up there with you.” Chloe insisted. “I’ll be good, I promise.”_

_“You can’t stay up there with me and Mommy.”_

_Chloe looked around and spotted Sam. “Can I stand with Sammy?”_

_Dean looked over to Sam, who seemed amused by the turn in events, as did the spectators in the pews. He signaled for the organist to stop playing, then signaled for Sam to join them. Dean turned to the guests, mostly friends of Amanda’s, and explained, “Sorry, folks. Just a brief pause We’ll be back underway in a minute.”_

_Sam knelt down next to Dean and Chloe. “What’s up?”_

_“Chloe wants to be up there with us. Can she stand with you?”_

_“I got a better idea.” Sam said, turning to Chloe. “How about I hold you so you can see everything going on?”_

_“Would you?” Chloe asked. “Thanks, uncle Sammy!”_

_“Thanks, Sammy.” Dean said, grateful._

_“Come on, kiddo.” Sam said, lifting up a delighted Chloe._

_“We good now?” Dean asked._

_“We’re good.” Chloe said. “Thanks, Deanie.”_

_“You’re welcome, kiddo.” Dean said._

_“Bring Mommy in now.” Chloe said. “She looks real pretty.”_

_“She always does. So do you.”_

_Dean reached over and wiggled Chloe’s nose, making her giggle, before nodding at the organist. The moment of truth arrived, and here comes the bride started playing._

“You really were a beautiful bride, Amanda.” John said.

 

Amanda, not used to compliments from John, stuttered a little. “Th…thanks.”

 

“Break’s over, guys.” Dean said. “Sam just left the police station. He’s on his way here.”

 

Sam had texted Dean he was on the way, but he found now that he couldn’t start the car. Scott’s confession was running through his mind, and it made Sam give serious thought to starting the car and leaving for good.

 

Apparently, after Sam had visited Scott months earlier, about signing the papers for Chloe’s adoption, he’d only pretended to not put up a fight over it. He’d begun forming his plan then. But Scott was smart. Patient. He knew that if he had just come back and taken some kind of a strike at them, he would have been arrested on the spot. So, after months of planning and coming up with nothing, he’d stumbled on Riley knowing Chloe and come up with the plan.

 

Sam knew it was irrational. He knew that Dean and Amanda and Chloe and his father and even a stranger on the street would tell him that it wasn’t his fault. But he couldn’t avoid the feeling. If he hadn’t agreed to Chloe’s plan, if he hadn’t gone to intimidate Scott into signing the papers, then maybe Riley wouldn’t be dead. Knowing that his family would be waiting on pins and needles for him to get to the house, Sam put the key in his ignition and drove on. A few minutes later, he sat in Amanda and Dean’s living room, telling them what was happening from that point on.

 

“Scott eventually admitted that everything in Riley’s note was true. That works in our favor. His lawyer is arguing though that since he didn’t actually threaten to kill Riley, that Riley could have made a different choice. He could have gone to the police, done something other than jump off that roof.”

 

“That’s stupid!” Chloe said.

 

“I know. I’m not saying I agree with it, I’m just trying to explain what his lawyer’s going to argue.”

 

“So what else should we know, Sam?”

 

“Well, the district attorney both wants to prosecute this and doesn’t. It would make his career if he could win the case. But his argument’s flimsy. So he offered Scott a plea bargain tonight while I was at the police station. He pleads guilty to felony assault for beating up Riley, and threatening Chloe’s life, and he gets seven years.”

 

“ _Seven years_?” Amanda asked. “For killing Riley?”

 

“I cannot emphasize this strongly enough. I’m speaking as a lawyer here and not Chloe’s uncle or Riley’s friend. The murder case is incredibly thin. The chances of him getting convicted are next to nothing, and if he’s acquitted, he likely won’t be charged with anything. I know seven years is nothing. I get that. But the choice is basically seven years or nothing.”

 

“What about Emily?”

 

Sam sighed. “Emily’s is even worse. She already accepted a deal. Misdemeanor abuse. Three months in jail, two years probation.”

“Sam? What do you think Scott’s gonna do?” John asked.

 

“If I were his lawyer, honestly, I’d probably advise him to take the plea.” Sam said. “Even thought the murder case is thin, it’s got enough emotional value that there’s a 50/50 chance he’d be convicted. If he did get convicted, there’s a good chance that conviction could be successfully appealed. But that would take years. Better to take a chance and go ahead and serve a few years than risk spending even longer in jail waiting for an overturned conviction.”

 

“He just gets away with this?”

 

“I’m sorry, Chloe. But yes. It looks like he does.” Sam said. “And I’m sorry, guys.”

 

“What are you sorry for?” Dean asked.

 

“If I hadn’t done what I did to get Scott to sign the adoption…”

 

“Sam, stop. You are in no way, shape, or form responsible for this. Do you hear me?” Amanda said.

 

Sam swallowed. “Yeah.”

 

“She’s right, Sam.” Dean agreed. “Don’t blame yourself for this.”

 

“I won’t.” Sam said. When Dean raised an eyebrow in doubt, Sam smiled. “I swear I won’t.”

 

“I can’t believe he’s gonna get away with this.” Chloe said again.

 

Amanda started to say something, but John took over. “Chloe, listen. I know it’s not fair. I don’t blame you for being upset. But trust me when I say this, sweetie. Dwelling on this isn’t going to help.”

 

“But…”

 

“Just listen to me. Okay? I spent years trying to make the…” John almost said ‘demon’, but stopped himself when he caught the look in Dean’s eye. “…person that killed Sam and Dean’s mom pay. It was all I could think about. Being a dad, doing what Mary would have really wanted me to do, all that took a back seat.”

 

“Did you find them?” Chloe asked.

 

“Yes.” John answered honestly. “I did. But it…” John took a deep breath; he’d never admitted what he was about to say to anyone, even to himself. “It wasn’t worth it.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I screwed up. Revenge, it didn’t mean anything. Being there for my boys as they grew up, that would have meant something. Being the man and the father that Mary would have wanted me to be, that would’ve meant something. I had to learn that lesson the hard way. I don’t want it to be that hard for you. So just trust me, okay? Don’t dwell on this. At least he’s getting something.”

 

“But how do I move on?” Chloe asked.

 

“I think that note you told Sam about would be a good start. The one you said your mom was keeping for you. Have you read it yet?”

 

“No.” Chloe said. “Mom?”

 

“If you’re really ready, I’ll get it for you.”

 

“Please.”

 

As Amanda went to her room, Sam and Dean were reeling from what their father had said about hunting. _It wasn’t worth it._ Dean couldn’t help but feel a little hurt. Even though he hadn’t been there when his father found the demon, he felt like he’d given up his childhood for nothing. Sam was stunned. He’d always felt like a burden to his father, like he was in the way because he was different from John and Dean. But if being in Sam’s life meant so much to John that he actually regretted going after Mary’s killer, then maybe it was time for Sam to rethink how he felt about his father.

 

“Here it is, honey.” Amanda said. “You sure you’re ready for this?”

 

“Yeah. Open it, please.”

 

**A/N: The next chapter is the final one. Chloe reads the note, Sam and John talk more, Chloe finally performs in her senior showcase, and both she and Amanda get a huge surprise. Thanks to everyone who has kept up with this story. It’s definitely one of the toughest ones I’ve ever done. Since there’s so much in the last chapter, give me a few days and it should be up. I’ll be on vacation next week, so updates might be spotty. Thanks again!**


	15. Chapter 15

Nervously, Chloe opened the envelope. Her hands were shaking and her palms were sweating, but she had to ‘rip the freakin’ band-aid off already’, as Riley would’ve put it if he’d been there. The note was short, sweet, and to the point.

 

_Hey Clo._

_Look, I know you don’t understand this, and I know it hurts you. You’re the only thing that almost stopped me from doing it. But I want you to know this. I love you. Not in that weird, movie screen way, where the guy admits to the girl just before he does something stupid that he loves her. It is true, though, that I couldn’t have gotten through my life without you. I might have done this a long time ago if you and aunt Mom hadn’t taken care of me. Hopefully one day you’ll understand. Just please don’t hate me for this._

_Love always, your ‘big’ brother,_

_Riley_

Chloe snorted. She and Riley shared a birthday, and Amanda had discovered after they’d been friends for a little while that they’d been born just an hour apart, in the same hospital, on the same floor, just a few minutes apart. Scott had even bumped into Riley’s father Jack in the hallway and shared congratulations with each other over it. Jack had died not even a week later, in a car accident while taking a feverish Riley to the ER in the middle of the night. Amanda had often wondered if that was the reason Emily treated him the way she did. Amanda grabbed Chloe’s hand.

 

“You okay, kiddo?”

 

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Chloe said truthfully. She placed the note down on the coffee table in front of her. “I’m hungry. What’s for dinner?”

 

A strange sense of peace descended over Chloe from that point forward. She continued to practice for her end of the year show, had dinner with John once a week, and, unknown to her parents or Sam, told John what it was she was planning to do. Finally, two weeks before she was due to perform her final show, John approached Sam with a request he’d been thinking about but had only gained the courage to make with some prodding from Chloe.

 

“Sam? Could I talk to you a minute?”

 

Sam handed the last dinner dish to Amanda. “Sure, Dad.”

 

John pulled Sam into the living room and sat down. Chloe, who’d figured out what was about to happen, asked, “Grandpa? You want some company?”

 

“Yes. That would be great. Thanks.” John said, grateful to have some support. He could do almost anything other on his own. Except talk to Sam.

 

“What’s up, Dad?”

 

“Well, I, um…” John started, beginning to sputter. When he couldn’t get out what he wanted, he flustered and looked away. “Damn it.”

 

“You want me to do it?” Chloe asked.

 

John nodded.

 

“Uncle Sam, Grandpa wants to know if he can go back with you.”

 

“Go back with me?”

 

“Yeah. Go home with you to visit. Like I do sometimes in the summer.” Chloe said. “He’d like to go see where you live and work, then come back with you when I do my senior showcase.”

 

Sam’s mouth moved up and down, but no sound came out. He was stunned. His father actually wanted something to do with his post hunting life? He’d never admitted it, but he’d become jealous of Dean and John’s involvement in Dean’s life. Even when John had been there reluctantly, and was constantly at odds with Amanda and Chloe, Sam had found himself wishing his father would come to be involved in his life too. Now that it was actually happening, Sam found himself lost as to what to say.

 

“It’s okay if the answer’s no, Sam…” John started, kicking himself for being dumb enough to think he’d earned a place in Sam’s life.

 

“No, Dad, it’s not that.” Sam said. “I’d love for you to be there, but I work all the time. Sometimes fourteen, sixteen hour days. And there’s no way to tell if I might end up working that or not. When I know Chloe’s coming, I can request a light workload or to take a few days off. I’d just feel really bad if you came and I ended up working like that.”

 

John felt slightly better. Sam did want him to come, he just wasn’t prepared for it. “That makes sense, Sam. I can come a different time.”

 

“Look, Dad. Just give me a few days when I get back. I might still have to go into the office sometimes, or maybe court too, but I can move some cases around and be able to be home with you.”

 

“You don’t have to, Sam…”

 

“I want to, Dad. Please. Just wait a few days. Please?” Sam begged. “I go back Friday. There’s a bus from here to where I live every Wednesday. Take it. Chloe performs the following Friday. That’ll still give us ten days together. And you can always come back after that. Deal?”

 

John smiled. “Deal, son. Deal.”

 

Chloe cheered, making both the men laugh. Both of them were out of practice expressing affection towards each other, so they both decided to grab Chloe in a group hug. John left a few days later, and Chloe proceeded with a rigorous practice schedule.

 

Amanda began to notice a change in herself. She was tired all the time. It took much more energy to do normal things than before. It took a week and a half for her to finally get up the courage, but she visited the doctor.

 

“Son of a bitch.” she said to herself after getting the results.

 

Chloe’s performance was only three days away, so Amanda decided to wait to give them the news. Chloe worked harder than ever, and finally the night of her performance came. Sam and John, who had shown up just before the performance due to traffic, took their seats just as the lights went down. The principal of the school took the stage.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming. Tonight, we feature some of our talented seniors. There are six performances tonight, and the seniors themselves have decided the order in which they’ll appear. First up is Amanda Adams, followed by Rachel Jackson, Ellison Kendrick, Maria Long, Tyler Simms, and finally Chloe Wilson. There will be approximately three minutes between each performance where the curtain will be down, so that the next student can prepare. We ask, please, that everyone remain in their seats, as a courtesy to all the performers. Thank you.”

 

An hour later, Tyler Simms’ performance was wrapping up, and everyone in Chloe’s family was brimming with anticipation. Finally, the curtains opened. It took a few moments for the family to recognize the setting.

 

“Oh, my God.” Amanda said, taking Dean’s hand. “It’s our wedding.”

 

Chloe’s performance was an arrangement of songs from her life. First was a childhood favorite, one that Amanda had sung to her to sing her to sleep at night. Following that was the first song that Dean had ever taught her. In the background played pictures of their lives, and the songs that Chloe sang associated with them. She sang five in total, leaving her family stunned down in the third row.

 

All the student performances received polite applause, but Chloe’s received a standing ovation. When the audience died down, the principal took the stage again.

 

“I want to thank all the families and supporters for coming out tonight. I have to say I think we had a very good show tonight. One of the best in a long while. I ask our students and their families to stay behind for a few minutes. I’d like to speak to them before we leave. Again, thank you, and everyone have a good night.”

 

It was a few minutes before Chloe came out. John, Dean, Sam, and Amanda were still waiting for her, standing just beside the row of seats they’d been sitting in during the performance. Chloe came out with a beaming smile and ran to her mother, squeezing Amanda’s waist tightly.

“You’re in a good mood.” Amanda remarked.

 

“I got a huge surprise for you.” Chloe said.

 

“Oh yeah? What’s that?”

 

“Chloe? Is this your family?” An older man with white hair, wearing a black suit and black tie with a white shirt, approached Amanda with his hand outstretched. “My name’s Dr. Jeff Morgan. I’m the admissions director at Weatherly University.”

 

“Okay…” Amanda asked.

 

Chloe nodded. “He offered me a full scholarship.”

 

“What? Really?”

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Dr. Morgan answered. “We’re expanding our creative arts department at the university, and we offer one full scholarship a year. I was quite impressed with your vocal range tonight, young lady. Pop to country to rock and back again is very difficult for someone to achieve. Especially someone who’s still in school.”

 

“What do you think, Mom?”

 

“I think you have a full college scholarship doing exactly what you’re good at, and there’s no way we’re going to let you turn that down. What do you guys think?” Amanda asked. John, Dean, and Sam all agreed, before Amanda turned to Dr. Morgan again. “Could you tell us the details of her scholarship?”

 

“We can discuss that tomorrow. I’ll be in town a few more days. You guys go out and celebrate tonight.” Dr. Morgan said.

 

“Dr. Morgan? May I ask you something please? In private?”

 

“Certainly.”

 

Amanda and Dr. Morgan walked away a few feet, still in eyesight of the family but out of earshot. Sam was the first to offer congratulations.

 

“I’m so proud of you.”

 

“Thanks, uncle Sammy.” Chloe said.

 

“Ditto.” Dean echoed, pulling her in for a ‘Deanie’ hug.

 

“That goes for me, too, sweetie.” John replied.

 

Amanda walked back to the family, another smile on her face. “Well, Chloe, I have some good news, bad news, and some amazing news.”   


“Okay.”

 

“The good news is, Dr. Morgan agreed to extend your scholarship by a year. You can start as late as next fall. The bad news is that I need you to take it.” Amanda said.

 

“I have to wait a year? Why?” Chloe asked, disappointed.

 

“You don’t have to. If you really want to, you can start this fall. But I thought you’d want to make sure you were here come December.”

 

“What’s in December?” Chloe asked. “That’s months away.”

 

“It’s seven months away to be exact.” Amanda said. “Right around the time the newest Winchester should be here.”

 

Amanda grinned as she watched her family process the news at different times. Chloe was the first, shouting ‘Mom!’ and jumping for joy at the news. Sam offered another heartfelt congratulations at the news, and was already formulating his plans on how he was going to spoil this new member of the family. John and Dean seemed to have mirror reactions-both stood in pure shock.

 

“John? Dean? One of you say something.”

 

“You’re pregnant?” Dean asked. “But I thought….”   


“I thought so too.” Amanda said. She had been told years earlier that having another baby after Chloe would be virtually impossible. “But it’s true. John? What do you think?”

 

John swallowed hard, the tears of joy unmistakable in his eyes. “I have another chance.”

 

Amanda smiled. “That’s right. I know helping take care of a newborn probably wasn’t on your agenda when you moved in…”

 

“I’ll manage.” John said. “I’ll manage.”   


“I say we go celebrate Chloe’s scholarship.” Amanda suggested.

 

“And the baby!” Chloe said. “We can talk about what to name it.”

 

“I think that’s a plan, kiddo.” Dean said, taking Amanda’s hand as they walked out the door. “I think that’s a plan.”


End file.
